Un Té, Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, OoC] El Joven Conde Ciel Phantomhive ya de 15 años, sufre un desmayo, el cual alarma a todos sus leales sirvientes, pero sobre todo a su Mayordomo-demonio, esta historia nos lleva a ver a un conde pasar por un comportamiento extrañamente dulce, educado y elocuente, cosa que moverá algo en el mayordomo, ese algo que existía y se dará de forma interesante.
1. Un Mayordomo En Apuros

**Hola y bienvenidas... Soy HimeDiamont y este es mi primer fic... Es de temática yaoi... Con mi pareja favorita Ciel x Sebastián... Bueno espero que les guste ... No sean muy duras conmigo voy empezando n.n... Un saludo.**

_******Disclaimer:  
**_

_******Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, tanto del anime así como los del manga son propiedad creativa de Yana Toboso-Sama… Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia que aquí se desarrollará.**_

**Así******** que desgraciadamente no son míos, si no todo kuroshitsuji hubiera sido un hard yaoi (justo como Yana-Sama quería...) cof cof cof… hay pero quien dijo eso xD******** jeje…**

* * *

**Cap 1: Un mayordomo en apuros.**

_Era una mañana soleada del mes de abril y aparentemente un día normal en la mansión Phantomhive, las cosas transcurrían como siempre... Los torpes pero leales sirvientes haciendo un total desastre de hasta la más mínima tarea y Sebastián regañandolos mientras ponía todo en orden con su tipa cara de "los voy a matar"..._- Pensaba para sí mismo el Conde Phantomhive, mientras leía un libro en la biblioteca, Se oyó un toquido en la puerta pero el Conde estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se dio cuenta de que su mayordomo entraba. -

_¿Joven Amo?... _- Preguntaba una galante y seductora voz, que lo saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos. -

_¡Eh!... ¡Ah!... Eres tú Sebastián... ¿Que sucede? _- Preguntaba el joven conde mientras hacía a un lado la mirada con desprecio sólo para ocultar su sonrojo, culpa del demonio. -

_Joven Amo, le traje su té de la tarde... Pero sí me lo permite preguntar... ¿Le sucede algo Joven Amo?... _- Preguntaba el mayordomo de ojos carmesí, con un semblante extrañamente honesto y preocupado, y con con su fingida amabilidad de siempre, cosa que sorprendió al Conde. -

_Uhnm... Pues no... _- Dijo fríamente el joven, tratando de ignorar a Sebastián y que no notara ese tinte rosado en su piel para no ser burla de su mayordomo, cosa que no le valió de nada, Sebastián ya lo había notado y algo le inquietaba al mayor. -

_¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien Joven Amo?, Yo lo noto raro, Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Usted ha estado así días atrás, ¿Quiere que llame al médico? _- Dijo el demonio con un gesto de preocupación mientras se tomaba su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando. -

_¡Ah... Pero que es esto Sebastián, un interrogatorio o que!... Sólo sírvame el té y déjame sólo. _- Grito exasperado el joven noble.-

_Como ordene amo. _-Sebastián le sirvió el té y se retiró a hacer sus demás deberes... Pero algo había en el rostro del mayordomo que lo hacia parecer humano, un gesto de auténtica preocupación. -

_Me pregunto que podrá tener el Joven Amo, Parece más irritable de lo normal, pero también tiene momentos en los cuales es muy dócil... ¡Ah!... ¿Pero que estoy pensando?... _- Discutía para sus adentros el mayordomo mientras hacia los preparativos de la cena. -

- Al cabo de un rato el mayordomo terminaba ya la cena, le quedaba el pastel por decorar, cuando de repente se oye gritar a Mayrin de forma alterada y casi inentendible... Excepto por el nombre del demonio, Este ante la llamada de la sirvienta puso un semblante de total fastidio. -

_Ahora que habrá roto esa torpe mujer. _- Murmuraba entre dientes el demonio mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba para sirvienta lo más rápido posible.-

_S..sebastián-san... Ayuda..._ El joven Amo... -Se oía fuertemente... Lo que interrumpió el maldecir entre dientes a la sirvienta, corrió más rápido al oírla y su sorpresa fue que la encontró en el piso arrodillada con en joven Amo inconsciente en su regazo, a lo que Sebastián puso una cara totalmente llena de miedo, algo insólito para este mayordomo tan "perfecto".-

_El... Joven... Amo... _- Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Mayrin antes de llorar desconocida, mientras Sebastián lo tomaba en brazos.-

_¿Pero que le pasó?... Joven Amo... Joven Amo Despierte... Por favor... Joven Amo..._ -Decía increíblemente asustado el demonio por primera ves en su vida, mientras lo llevaba en brazos a su habitación.-

_Mayrin, ya que tú encontraste al Joven Amo, ve con Tanaka por el médico, Yo cuidaré al Joven Amo... Y ve rápido. _- Decía el mayordomo mientras recostaba a su amo en la cama y se disponía a cambiarle sus ropas.-

_¡S..sí Sebastián-San!. _-Decía la torpe sirvienta saliendo deprisa de la habitación para ir con sus compañeros a informarles y por Tanaka, Mientras tanto Sebastián noto como la fiebre aparecía en el cuerpo de su amo... Una muy alta, por lo que ese semblante de miedo en el mayor se hizo más fuerte.-

* * *

**Bueno Por el momento este ah sido el comienzo de la historia... veremos mas adelante lo que pasa... Espero que les aya gustado, si les gusto o no, o si quieren algo en especial en la trama dejenme un review. Besos.**

**********Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	2. ¿Devoción o Amor?

**Bueno la inspiración me carcome de emoción XD… Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi bb *w*… jeje gracias a un review note que por la emoción se me paso el Disclaimer… sorry , bueno aquí veremos que ah pasado con el joven amo. Saludos, espero que les guste. (corregido)**

**Notas Diamont: Bueno ehm ehm mi quiere dedicar el fanfic a mi autora favorita SebbyPhantomhive… ya que ella me animo a publicarlo, un beso sempai 3.**

* * *

**Cap 2: ¿Devoción o Amor?**

Mientras tanto en la habitación del menor, se veía a un mayordomo preocupado e intrigado…quien cuidaba fielmente a su amo tratando de bajarle la fiebre con pequeños mantos en la frente, humedecidos en agua fresca.

_Joven Amo…_- Dijo Sebastián en un tono casi inaudible, mientras cuidaba a su amo, entonces el menor aún sin despertar empezó a quejarse de dolor, e inmediatamente Sebastián se alarmo y salió de la habitación para gritarle a alguno de los sirvientes.

_S..Sebastián-san… Ya fueron Tanaka-san y Mayrin por el medico, no desespere, pronto llegaran…_- Decia tímidamente Finny al mayordomo que solo suspiro aparentando una molestia pero en realidad estaba muerto de preocupación por su Joven Amo.

-El demonio suspiro frustrado entrando de nuevo a la habitación, sin duda alguna era un leal mayordomo pero esto sobrepasaba los limites… Realmente se preocupaba por su "pequeño", regreso a un lugar al pie de la cama y se perdió en su mente, unos momentos después Mayrin entra con el Medico.

_S..Sebastián-san… Ya llegamos, Aquí esta el Dr._- Digo seriamente la sirvienta, algo raro en su torpe forma de ser.-

_¡Ya era hora Mayrin!... Doctor, Buenas noches bienvenido a la mansión Phantomhive, por favor revise a mi Joven Amo, lleva unas horas inconsciente y con una fiebre muy alta. _– Acertaba a decir el demonio mientras daba el pase al doctor a la habitación para que revisara al joven amo.-

_Mayrin… Gracias… _- Dijo aliviado el ambarino después de haberle gritado a la pobre sirvienta quien estaba con la cabeza baja, se acerco a ella y le dijo que salieran para que el doctor revisara mejor al joven amo.-

Unos 15 minutos después, Sale el medico de la habitación del Joven Amo, con una cara tranquila pero seria… y le dirige la palabra al mayordomo para informarle lo que encontró.-

_Michaelis-san, le debo de decir que su amo por ahora esta estable, pero también se encuentra muy débil y exaltado, al parece que ha estado bajo demasiada presión y sufrió un colapso que es de mucho cuidado, Usted como su mayordomo debe de cuidarlo a luz y sombra, ya que la fuerte fiebre que presenta significa que no despertara pronto y puede volverse algo de mucho cuidado y peligro… También le encontré un ligero golpe en la cabeza, que no es de cuidado, pero por la fiebre puede volverse mas delicado su estado, pero si el Conde no muestra mejoría en unos días me llama, Me retiro por ahora, le dejo esta medicina e indicaciones, cuídelo esta bajo sus manos la vida de su Amo. –_ Decía casi en automático el medico, pero era parte de su trabajo ese tono serio y frio, por lo cual no noto la mirada increíblemente triste del mayordomo, se podía notar que algo le pasaba a este demonio y no entendía que era. –

_Gracias por venir doctor, lo cuidaremos sin importar que. _– Decía el mayordomo despidiendo al medico en la puerta con una reverencia, ya que subió al carruaje y se alejo de la mansión, el ambarino corrió desesperado al lado de su Joven Amo.-

_Ciel recupérate pronto…_- Dijo con un suspiro llegando a la habitación, viendo aun dormido apacible pero con una mueca leve de incomodidad, le proporcionaba una vista sublime al demonio, Entonces noto como había llamado a su amo y comprendió que por muy exquisita que fuera el alma de este niño… eso ya no era lo que tanto deseaba.-

-El mayordomo tomo asiento al lado de su amo, para proporcionarle los cuidados necesarios que requería el Joven Conde, pasaban las horas… hasta que se convirtieron en días, el demonio no lo dejo ni un momento solo, se quedaba en un sillón al pie de la cama de su amo, mientras tanto los sirvientes se preocupaban por el mayordomo principal de la casa que no había comido, ni dormido en esos días, preocupación normal por que lo querían y no conocían su naturaleza demoniaca.-

_El Señor Sebastián lleva estos 3 días sin separarse del joven amo, es preocupante ya que no ha descansado ni comido nada, ni tampoco nos deja entrar por mucho tiempo para ver al Joven Amo… Espero que no se enferme también._- Decía Mayrin preocupada a Bard y a Finny que le daban toda la razón, mientras platicaban en la cocina como de costumbre, En su preocupación por Sebastián y para no darle problemas se volvieron "competentes", Bard cocinaba muy bien, sin desastre alguno, Finny cuidaba apropiadamente los jardines de la mansión y hasta la Sirvienta se había vuelto sumamente hábil, Eran buenos tanto en su trabajo como de corazón, por lo que al ser parte de la casa Phantomhive querían mucho a su Joven Amo y Se protaban descuidadamente para tratar de hacerlo sonrreir o algo ya que sabían el pasado del Conde, pero esta ves serian serios, "Algo bastante elaborado para estos tres", hubiera dicho sebastian si conociera su actual comportamiento.

* * *

**Bueno… me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo…. Pronto despertara el joven amo, tengan paciencia, les tengo una sorpresita :3 un saldo y besos, si les gusto o no, alguna sugerencia o lo que se les ocurra déjenme un review.**

**********Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	3. Preludio Al Infierno

**¡Hola!... Ya regrese :3 bueno, bueno estoy que quemo xD! Ok no… pero bueno les traigo el 3er capitulo de este hermoso fanfic… me emociono por los review que me mandan son hermosos, muchas gracias, en verdad, me animan a continuar escribiendo – hace una reverencia –**

**Les prometí una sorpresita… y chan chan! Lizzy aparece y parece que complicara la cosa, y con Sebastián y el joven amo seguirán las sorpresas.**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Besos! Byebye~ :3**

* * *

**Cap 3: Preludio al infierno.**

-Mientras tanto Sebastián seguía al pendiente de su amo, se preocupaba en bajarle la fiebre que le regreso al menor, lo trataba con cuidado y devoción, se percato que el agua ya no estaba fresca, tomo delicadamente entre sus manos el recipiente de porcelana y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarla, cuando de repente una voz suave, que ya extrañaba oír lo llama delicadamente.-

_¿Se..bas..ti..an..?_ – Decía una joven voz en un tono apenas audible incluso para el demonio y este dejo lo que hacía yendo a ver a su joven amo, y cuando llego se arrodillo a su lado.-

_¡Joven Amo!... ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Necesita algo? _– Decía el mayordomo con un tono de preocupación.-

_Eh… No, no lo sé… _- Decía el Conde con una mano en la cabeza con la mirada un poco perdida mientras trataba de levantarse. –

_No se esfuerce Joven Amo, Yo lo cuidare, estará bien en poco tiempo. _– Decía el ambarino con una dulce y delicada sonrisa tratando de ocultar su preocupación… y sobre todo lo que había descubierto dentro de su demoniaco corazón en aquellos 3 días de cuidados incansables a su Joven Amo. –

_Está bien Sebastián, descansare. _– Acertó a decir el menor con una sonrisa… ¡UNA SONRISA!, eso desconcertó completamente al demonio, sus ojos lo estarían engañando… no realmente sonrió, pero no solo eso… no dijo ni una maldición, no hiso un berrinche, ni maltrato al demonio-mayordomo, este solo se recostó de nuevo. –

_Sebastián, Podrías traerme un té. _– Pidió amablemente el Joven Conde.-

_Enseguida Joven Amo. _– Decía el mayordomo y procedió a salir de la habitación, su mente estaba hecho un mar de confusiones, ya de camino a la cocina una pregunta domino a su mente, ¿Qué le paso al joven amo?... Era todo lo que tenía su atención, cuando llego a la habitación del menor le entrego su té quien lo tomo delicadamente para posteriormente dormir de nuevo, a lo que el demonio aprovecho a usar sus artes demoniacas y buscar la causa de que su Amo este tan raro, no encontraba nada, se estaba desesperando, su alma seguía siendo preciosa y deliciosa para el demonio… incluso más que antes, su deseo de venganza seguía en el con una maldad que iba creciendo, típica ya del joven amo en el último año, estaba por rendirse, cuando de pronto noto una energía cálida, dulce y reconfortante que salía del pecho de su amo, entonces se desconcertó mas… esa calidez era con la que había nacido en él, pero el demonio la negaba ya desde hace años y la negaría aun mas… un demonio de su alcurnia, jamás debería de enamorarse… pero vaya ya estaba enamorado y esos días dedicados al completo cuidado de su amo, le decían que ya no podía ni debía negarlo más.-

-Había pasado una semana desde que el Joven Amo se había recuperado del incidente en su salud, el cual se mantenía en secreto en la mansión y este había regresado a sus tareas y trabajo, Aunque a su persona habían regresado esos arranques de molestia, algunas malas caras, también le nació una mezcla de dulzura y maldad, pero sobre todo sus modales además de impecables, era cortes incluso bondadoso con los sirvientes que tiempo atrás detestaba, y vaya que todo esto mataba internamente a cierto demonio.-

_Joven Amo, en sus deberes de hoy se encuentra una visita de su prometida Lady Elizabeth, Desea el Joven Amo que la posponga o le diga que saldremos de viaje por una misión en nombre de la Reyna. _– Preguntaba el ambarino con una mirada un poco perdida, cosa que noto Ciel y quiso aprovechar para divertirse.-

_Uhnm… No, déjala que venga, quiero comer con ella, Sebastián por favor prepara una hermosa comida como sólo tú puedes hacerlo.- _Acertaba a decir el Conde con tranquilidad y esto tomo por sorpresa al mayordomo, quien extrañamente sólo sintió un poco herido, parecía que había entendido por y para quien entendía ese sentimiento en su Joven Amo.-

_Como ordene, mi Joven Amo… _- Fue todo lo que dijo y dejo solo a su amo en la biblioteca para preparar la comida que le fue encargada, mientras suspiraba resignado y triste.-

-Mientras tanto en la biblioteca ya había pasado una hora y se veía al Conde con una sonrisa de maldad pura y satisfacción… ideaba un plan para tener a su mayordomo a merced de sus bajas pasiones y lujuria.-

_¡Ah!… Sebastián… _- Suspiraba el Joven Amo, mientras tomaba un libro con una sonrisa de satisfacción personal y comenzó a hablar para sí mismo: "_Parece que mal entendió todo ese demonio, pero es mejor así sino no sería nada divertido hacerlo caer, Después de mucho voy a aceptar que amo a ese demonio, ahora lo primero seria librarme de Elizabeth… Tengo que romper ese compromiso a como dé lugar, siempre he odiado la idea de estar con ella y cualquier mujer, pero bueno es mi prima y amiga… además yo no puedo ofrecerle un futuro como el que ella desea, y aunque se a la perfección que fue criada para ser la perfecta Condesa Phantomhive… Pero ella merece más…"._

-_Ciel! – _Decía una voz que tantas veces lo fastidiaba, interrumpiendo su dialogo interno, mientras era abrazado sofocantemente y este solo le regalo una sonrisa sincera. –

Ciel, Ciel, Ciel, te extrañe, te traje tantas cosas lindas de mi viaje a Francia, espero que te gus… - Se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa de Ciel, lo que la emociono y desconcertó a la vez.-

_Lizzy… Podrías tomar asiento aquí a mi lado. _- Decía el conde con dulzura al notar esa confusión en la Joven Marquesa Mildford.-

_¿Eh?... S..Si Ciel, Claro, Ehnm… Paula deja los regalos aquí y ve con los demás sirvientes, si te necesito te llamare. _–Decía nerviosa la Joven Dama.-

_Si señorita. _– Decía Paula dejando los regalos en una mesita de centro y saliendo de la biblioteca.-

-Todo esto lo presencio el demonio callado y con total asombro junto con un evidente odio hacia la rubia, quien para sus adentros pensó que ella al final sería la dueña de los sentimientos y pasión de su Joven Amo, esto le carcomía el alma.-

_Joven Amo, la comida como ordeno estará lista muy pronto, ¿Desean algo de té mientras esperan?... _–Decía el mayordomo-demonio tragándose su ira y deseos de matar a la lady que se encontraba muy cerca de SU Amo, quien oportunamente como siempre tenía el carrito de servicio listo con un té para dos, era muy detallista y precavido y aunque los celos lo mataran, no dejaría de hacer su impecable trabajo para su amo.-

_Gracias Sebastián, Por favor sírvenos un té y nos dejas solos un momento, cuando este la comida nos avisas. _–El mayordomo les sirvió el té con un semblante más frío de lo usual tragándose lo que sentía, ya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en la Mansión Phantomhive, el repentino desmayo del Joven Amo, su extraño buen humor, cortesía, modales impecables, caballerosidad… y ese aire tan sensual que despedía… _"¡AH!" _Grito para sus adentros, ese sentir que tenía el demonio llegaba a sacarlo de quicio.-

_Entonces me retiro, con permiso. _– Decía el mayor dejando a su joven amor con esa "peste" que detestaba… refiriéndose a la "señorita".-

* * *

**Bueno en definitiva sí que estoy que me quemo, jajaja XD… 24 horas y ya tengo 3 Cap.… por el momento XD mientras la inspiración viva mi fic también lo hará, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, Las sorpresas continuaran… hare de esta una historia increíble! ¡Lo prometo!...**

**Muchas gracias por sus review, ¡los amo! Sigan comentando! Un beso :3**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	4. Una Confección Femenina Inesperada

**Hola... ! ¡Ya regrese! Jujuju... Les traigo drama, les traigo amor yaoi... (Voz del Sr. Burns) ok... Basta... XD... Muchas gracias por sus review tan lindos :3... Los amo.**

**Bueno... La tormenta se acerca a este fanfic... Pasarán cosas que se que amaran y odian XD ok... No... Sólo espero de corazón que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. Un beso, y no olviden las sorpresas siguen~.**

* * *

**Cap. 4: Una Confección Femenina Inesperada.**

-Ya sólo el Conde con su prima este oyó amablemente todo lo que le contaba su prima con una dulce y sincera sonrisa, mientras ideaba una forma de deshacerse de su prima y jugar con cierto demonio.-

_... Y después Ciel vi el sombrero más hermoso del mundo y no dude en comprarlo para ti. -_Decía extrañamente contenta, Ciel nunca para había recibido así después del incendió.-

_¿En verdad Lizzy?... Tendré que probármelo, después de todo tienes un gusto dulce y exquisito como la dama que eres. _- Acertó a decir el Joven Conde con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo a la Joven dama, pero esto tenía una segunda intención, este abrazo tan dulce hizo mover a la joven una culpa que guardaba.-

_Ciel... ¿Te puedo preguntar y confesar algo muy personal? _- Decía la joven de ojos esmeraldas.-

_Claro Lizzy, Dime que te preocupa. _-Contestaba el de ojos zafiro. -

_¿A qué se debe tú cambio de humor?... Cuando me fui a Francia el mes pasado seguías siendo frío conmigo y con todo el mundo, es raro verte así, amable, caballeroso y sobre todo sonriendo... Aunque extrañaba verte sonreír, en 5 años no habías esbozado ni una sonrisa, pero me gusta verte así, pero a la vez algo me carcome el alma y me siento obligada a confesar temiendo que reacciones con furia y odio hacia mí. _-Comentaba la joven con algo de dolor, pero Ciel vio en esto una oportunidad para su plan.-

_¿Qué es Elizabeth?... _- Preguntaba el conde con fingida extrañeza.-

_Pues veras... Eras tan frío e inflexible que me dolía y yo debo de admitir que me sentía sola, y ese amor que siempre gritaba estaba disminuyendo, y se dio algo después de que te fuiste de mi fiesta de cumpleaños 16... Se me acerco un Joven Duque, muy dulce y honesto que me alegro en mi tristeza, no sé qué pasó pero una cosa llevó a otra, fue una plática agradable llena de muchos matices y me invitó al teatro y a una cena, y no lo pensé... Sólo acepte. _-Decía la joven con un sonrojo en el rostro olvidándose de con quién se confesaba por un minuto.-

_Ya entiendo... _- Acertó a decir el Joven con fingida seriedad, sabía que esto sería interesante.-

_Y pues... Yo... Lo siento Ciel, no sé que me pasó, no sé qué hacer, no entiendo por qué acepte, soy una deshonra para ti, yo soy tú prometida y no te respete, ¡Soy de lo peor!... _-Decía llorando la Joven Marquesa, y Ciel vislumbro su libertad así que actuó de inmediato.-

_Elizabeth, nadie decide de quién enamorarse, se honesta conmigo, ¿Estas enamorada de ese Duque?... Sí es así... Dímelo. _- Preguntaba el Conde muy serio, esto era un tema delicado pero qué carajo le importaba, era su boleto a ser libre.-

_Sí... Ciel, estoy enamorada de él, después de que empezó a cortejarme cuando te fuiste, yo acepte todo cortejo y nos correspondemos, pero perdóname Ciel, lo olvidare y mataré todo sentimiento hacia él, yo seré tú esposa con todo lo que conlleva, así seré la Condesa Phantomhive. _- Seguía llorando la Joven Marquesa ahora entre los brazos del Conde, todas esas palabras que había dicho le mataban el alma y aunque quería mucho a su primo este ya no era el objeto de su amor, sólo de cariño familiar.-

_Elizabeth... Por favor... Ya no llores, me partes el alma, además una dama tan dulce y maravillosa como tú no debería llorar y menos por alguien como yo, y bueno aunque técnicamente es una "falta" grave que le hayas correspondido siendo mi prometida, te seré honesto, como no lo he sido en años... _- Le decía el Conde con serenidad y un fingido enojo para ocultar la felicidad que le provocaba que podía deshacerse del compromiso al fin.-

_C..Ciel... Perdóname... -_Decía llorando la Joven Marquesa, mientras acento con la cabeza para que procediera el Joven de ojos zafiro.-

_Elizabeth tú amas a ese Duque, de eso no me queda duda y por lo que veo te duele ahora ser para futura Condesa Phantomhive, sólo te quiero decir, que vivas ese amor y tengas una buena vida, ya que ser la esposa del "perro guardián" de la reina es algo muy difícil y puede que termines como mi difunta madre y eso no lo deseo para ti, no quiero que vivas más dolor por mi causa, yo no quiero darte el futuro oscuro que te espera a mi lado, eres tan hermosa y llena de luz... _- Eran las palabras llenas de elocuencia, dulzura y serenidad que dirigía el Conde a su prima, casi se las podía creer de lo tan bien que sonaban, pero por dentro esa mezcla de maldad y dulzura lo llenaba de gozo.-

_S..Sí, lo amo, no quería serte infiel y me arrepiento de ello profundamente, pero tus palabras tan comprensivas me llenan de dicha el corazón y entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, también te duele, y lo haces con sincera preocupación, pero creo que lo mejor es que rompamos nuestro compromiso aquí y ahora, se que ahora también podrás buscar a esa persona que te haga dichoso, ¡ah! pero eso no te salva de que sigas siendo mi primo favorito y te siga regalando cosas hermosas._ - Sonreía melancólica al terminar de hablar mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus delicadas mejillas acariciándolas.-

_...Elizabeth, sólo deseo que seas feliz, perdóname por ser tan frío contigo en el pasado, pero eso cambiara de ahora en adelante, te quiero... _- Decía sinceramente el Conde mientras del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba el demonio de mirada rubí, que al oír esa frase indiscretamente "entendió" que el Joven Amo ahora tenía "dueña" y eso no lo aceptaría nunca el Conde era suyo y de nadie más, pensaba mientras se llenaba de odio y rabia hacia la rubia joven. -

-Entonces el demonio tocó la puerta, un leve toquido se oyó... Este a su vez estaba lleno de irá se oía en la puerta de esa biblioteca, junto con la amable voz que hacia delirar sin duda al joven, y su portador quería insultar a ese par de humanos, pero se contuvo.-

_Joven Amo, Lady Elizabeth, la comida está lista, vayan por favor al comedor... _-Fue todo lo que dijo de forma sería, entre abriendo la puerta y mostrando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados no quería verlos, su furia lo carcomía, se retiró rápidamente no quería ver a su amo junto con aquella "peste", que sí fuera necesario mataría a sangre fría, con tal de quedarse con su preciado Conde.-

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 4... Espero que les haya gustado, como pudieron apreciar Lizzy nos dio una sorpresa y Sebastián se puso furioso... ¿Se atreverá a reclamar al conde para él?... ¿Que estará ideando nuestro dulce y perverso conde?... Estas respuestas serán resueltas en la siguiente entrega y saldrán otras más... Me despido un beso y cualquier comentario, duda, petición o sugerencia será bien recibida en un review. Besos :3**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	5. Sinfonía de Odio y Amor

**Ohayo minna!... *con cosplay de grell*... ¿Como están?... ¿les gusto el capitulo pasado?... Oh Sebas-chan!... Bueno ya basta, *quitándole el cosplay***

**He aquí la 5ta entrega les traigo sorpresas y el comienzo para que se de el lemon asdfgh! **

**Espero que lo disfruten... Dioses! Mandarme musas quiero volver esto epico asdfgh... Un beso.**

* * *

**Cap 5: Sinfonía de Odio y Amor.**

- Ya en el comedor, se veía a la "pareja" hablando y comiendo tranquilamente, mientras el odio, furia e indignación para con la rubia seguía creciendo en el corazón demoniaco del mayor y todo este sentir le confirmó que un demonio como él se había enamorado de su Amo.-

_Sebastián, la comida estuvo deliciosa, aún más que de costumbre. _- Decía la esmeraldina con una sonrisa calida, que sólo le provocaba repulsión y asco al demonio.-

_Es un honor su cumplido Lady Elizabeth, pero como mayordomo de la Casa Phantomhive, ¿Que sería sí yo no pudiera hacer una hermosa y deliciosa comida para mi amo y su prometida?. _- Decía el demonio con tranquilidad y sonrisa fingidas, está a nada de asesinar a la rubia "peste" que tenía enfrente.-

_Tan modesto y único como siempre Sebastián, pero apartir de hoy ya no soy más la prometida de Ciel, por cuestiones personales, pero espero que encuentre ahora a alguien que lo pueda amar tanto, como yo lo encontre. _-Decía la joven, mientras Sebastián se ponía pálido del asombro, ¿Que estaba oyendo?... No lo podía creer, entonces significaba que había alguien más para el Joven Amo, de esa fugaz felicidad no sabía que responder pero la voz del menor lo saco de ese estado.-

_Bueno Sebastián que se le va a hacer ¿no?... Por razones que da la vida no la voy a matarla a mi lado, ella merece amor, dulzura y luz, no la oscuridad como la que voy y deseo vivir estando tú amiga lado. _- Esas palabras del menor fueron dulces para la joven, pero aún más para el demonio, quién después de que su amo y su rima se levantarán, Lady Elizabeth y su doncella Paula se despidieron de Ciel tenían que regresar pronto sólo era una visita corta.-

-Después de retirarse los jóvenes el mayordomo estaba sólo en el comedor perfectamente limpio e impecable, se le veía perdido en su mente, reflejaba confusión, exalto y un sonrrojo de enamoramiento, y esto fue visto poyo el Conde quién sólo se fue sonriendo con una dulce muela de satisfacción, momentos después el mayor regreso a sus obligaciones las cuales eran ya menos, ya que ese trío al ver la nueva actitud de su amo y esa alegría ya no volvieron a ser torpes, no era necesario según ellos, unos instantes después Sebastián estaba en su pequeño despacho de mayordomos con Tanaka-San de adorno mientras terminaba el último informe mensual de la compañía Funtom, Se sentía raro así que dejó ordenado todo y se fue a la parte más solitaria del gardin de la mansión, había un pequeño lago y una casita que había hecho el mayordomo para el y para "ella", entró a esa casa... Necesitaba verla y así calmarse, la esa era vista por un pelirrojo de cabellera larga desde un árbol.-

_Sebas-Chan..._ -Suspiro esa voz, pero esa misma voz entendió que no era momento para molestarlo así que se fue, tenía trabajo pendiente sí no lo regañarian de nuevo.-

- Ya pasados unos días, el mayordomo se había calmado, su joven amo tenía esa sonrisa y dejó de maldad que apesar de ser extraña combinación, lo hacia irresistible para aquel ser del infierno, por su parte el Joven Conde ideaba como hacer caer a cierto mayordomo, pensó ser directo, también usar vestigios de su pasada actitud que había dejado atrás, un juego tal vez... Quizá una orden, pero nada lo convencía, no tenía claro como pero ese demonio que lo cuido tan desesperadamente hace un mes, justo con eso le había terminado de robar el corazón, además se sumaba su nueva forma de ser que surgió al despertar, eso lo motivaba además de que ahora estaba libre de Lizzy y eso lo hacia feliz.

_¡Sebastián Michaelis!... _- Lanzó un grito el conde, esperando a leal y sensual demonio-mayordomo, al oír esto el de mirada rubi se sobre salto, casi a no le gritaba y menos con su nombre completo, así que en instantes apareció en la puerta del despacho.-

_¿Que sucede Amo?... _- Fue todo lo que dijo el demonio entrando exaltado, espero respuesta.-

_Cierra la puerta con seguro y acércate toma asiento. _- Decía el Joven con seriedad y un dejó de lujuriá, sin separar la mirada del demonio, ante esto el mayor se sonrojo sutilmente.-

_Sí Joven Amo.-_ Acerto a decir el demonio y cumplió la orden, tomo asiento esperando a que su amo hablará.-

_Sebastián, voy a ser directo contigo, he notado como mi actual forma de ser te ha desconcertado._ - Decía el Joven sin más, sí en el pasado hablar así lo hubiera puesto nervioso pero ahora estaba en control de sí mismo, además de que estaba divertido esto prometía ser interesante.-

_N..No se a que quiere llegar Joven Amo. _-Hablaba el ambarino quién por primera vez estaba nervioso.-

_¿Seguro Sebastián?... Vamos, Yo se que estas más que feliz que mi compromiso con Elizabeth aya terminado, además de que una mujer no es lo mío, además actuas raro... Se que aunque el contrato te obliga a cuidar mi vida, no creí que estuvieras a mi lado, pudiste encargarle a Mayrin que me cuidara, pero gracias a el trío se perfectamente cobra cuanta devoción me cuídate sin apartarte de mi, hasta que desperté y me recupere... No será que estas enamorado de tú amo.- _Decía el menor con un sonrrojo y una sonrisa llena de diversión y tintes de perversión.-

_No se a donde quiere llegar Joven Amo, es verdad yo tengo que cuidar de usted y su vida, sobre todo de su alma, pero también symbian su mayordo... _-Fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios por parte del menor, Sebastián abrió los ojos de par en par, quería hacer algo pero ese repentino beso lo paralizo momentáneamente, y el joven a notar esto se separó lentamente sonriendo maquiavelicamente pero sonrrojado... Y el demonio quedó igual.-

_Oh... Sebastián... ¿Pero que pasa?... Tú amo te acaba de regalar un beso... ¿No harás algo?... Yo se que lo deseas... _- Decía suavemente al oído del mayor quién reaccionó abruptamente por esas palabras y salió del asombro, el menor estaba haciendo lo que deseaba con el.-

_¡Joven Amo! ¿Pero por qué?... Yo... Esto no es... ¡Ah.. Al carajo!... _- Se levantaba Sebastián con fingida furia dirigiendose a la puerta, pero en el fondo no sólo le gusto el beso estaba comenzando a exitarse ya que su Joven Amo tomo la iniciativa, pero no se la dejaría fácil, entendió el juego de su amo y obviamente le encantaría seguirlo.-

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el 5to cap... Bastante directo nuestro conde... Esto va a ser muy divertido... Y como notaron Grell anda cerca otra persona que siempre está de metiche... Pero bueno hay que hacer interesante esto... Muajajaja... Cofcof! Digo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero sus review :3.**

**********Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	6. Placer Infernal

**Bueno heeme aquí... Ya está es la 6ta entrega de ese hermoso fanfic... Me llamaron cruel por dejar pendiente el lemon... Yo dije que era el comienzo para que sucediera Jujuju... Así que no me maten xD...**

***mientras hablo se ve ondear una larga cabellera roja y una planteada al par***

**Espero que les guste lo que sucederá entre Ciel y Sebastián...**

***me interrumpe una voz entre lo femenino y masculino***

**Grell: ¡Has dicho Sebastián!... ¡Dame a mi Sebas-chan! ¡Dejen de emparejarlo con el mocoso!... ¡Yo también necesito amor!...**

**Hime: Ehnm... Yo lo se mi querida Grell, y lo tendrás no deseaperes... Además... *me interrumpen***

**Undertaker: Hehehe... My Lady... Lo lamento pero el pelirrojo es mío... Ya no le molestara... *toma a Grell del cuello de la camisa y lo besa apasionadamente, mientras Grell se queda alucinando.***

**Hime:... Ehnm... ¿Les doy una habitación?... **

**Grell & Undertaker: ¡Sí!...**

**Hime: Ok... *les da las llaves del cuarto de visitas y salen huyendo* que se diviertan... Bueno perdonen esa interrupción... Sigamos con el capitulo espero que lo disfruten ...**

* * *

**Cap 6: Placer Infernal.**

- Sebastián estaba de pie frente a su amo con la intención de dirigirse a la puerta y salir con un fingido enojo, pero el demonio preparaba su plan de ataque... -

_Lo lamento Joven Amo, tengo trabajo que hacer, sí era todo, con su permiso me retiró. _-El de mirada rubi que para sus adentros entraba al juego de la seducción, esto lo ponía feliz, mientras ya estaba enfrente de la puerta y a nada de abrirla.-

_¡Sebastián! ¿A donde crees que vas?... No he terminado y tú tampoco... No me digas que tienes a alguien más... ¿Que acaso tengo que ordenartelo?... _- Gritaba un poco exasperado y con fingida indignación el menor... No le gustaba ser ignorado y menos ahora que tenía la actitud para imponerse además percibía que su demonio ya estaba dentro de este juego de seducción así que le daría un empujón.. Aunque lo hiciera enojar.-

_Oh~..._ - Exclamo con ironía el mayor. -

_Jum... ¿Entonces así están las cosas Sebastián?... Siendo así largate... Me buscare a alguien más para amar ya que tú te niegas. _- Se daba media vuelta el menor con aire de indignación pero en el fondo todo esto le divertía, y esperaba que el dueño de esos ojos rubi reaccionara a esa confección un poco brusca. -

-El demonio al oír esto se quedó frío... ¿Que acababa de oír?... Su amo... ¿Lo amaba?... No jugaba con el, como le llegó a pasar por la mente, sí bien el amaba ya a su amo, no esperaba que esto sucediera así y tan pronto... Algo en su mente estaba al límite, se dejó llevar cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia que sin decir absolutamente nada el mayor se detuvo de abrir la puerta, bajo la mano lentamente junto con su mirada, la cual se nublo para luego volverse de ese rosa infernal con su pupila felina, camino rápidamente hacia el Conde, lo tomo de la cintura y lo arrojó al escritorio, sin perder el tiempo comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, cosa que sorprendió e intimido al menor, pero no le importaba como, deseaba ser tomado por Sebastián, así que se dejó llevar por el beso y abrazo del cuello a ese ser que tenía sobre su cuerpo de una forma cálida.-

_¡Ahhh~... Sebastián...! _Logró murmurar en el beso el menor quién se dejaba llevar... El demonio rompió el beso para lentamente ir bajando por el cuello del conde con besos tortuosos... Comenzó a desvestir al menor... Besaba y lámia lentamente el pecho del menor probando sin reserva los pezones y cada fragmento de su piel, ambos se perdían en la pasión... El mayor comenzó a bajar hacia las partes nobles de su amo... Con una mano tomo el miembro del menor y comenzó a estimularlo.-

_¡Ahhh~ Ahhh~... Se..bas..ti..an!... _-Gritaba el menor, curvando un poco su espalda, mientras el mayor seguía masturbandolo al par de que lámia casa rincón de su cuerpo con lujuriá, ninguno había sentido tanto placer antes...-

_¡Se..bas..tian...!_ - Grito entre gemidos y mareado por la pasión, e inconscientemente con un dejó de amor se inclino a besar al demonio; Que a pesar de estar en su estado demoniaco y lo tomaba bruscamente, pero ya no le importó al conde sólo quería ser de ese demonio y de nadie más...-

_¿A..mo?.- _Se oía un murmurar suave de la voz del mayor... Al oír su nombre entre los gemidos y el beso del Joven Amo, salió de ese estado, se detuvo completamente y comenzó a corresponder al beso que nuevamente le regalaba su amo con ternura... Cosa que noto el menor poniéndose feliz.-

_Bien..venido mi de..monio... _-Dijo irónicamente el menor faltándole un poco el aire, quién rompió el beso con vestigio de excitación, mientras sebastián retomo su tarea de estimulandolo, y este bajaba lentamente para tomar el miembro del menor en su boca y probarlo lentamente... Comenzó a lamerlo de la base a la punta con maestría, el azulino gemia cada ves más mientras trataba de aferrarse a la superficie del escritorio, Sebastián seguía con esa delicada felación cambiando las lamidas por un trabajos placentero metiendo y sacando de su boca, momentos después comenzó a aumentar el ritmo...-

_Sebas..tián.. Yo... Ya no aguanto.- _Decía con la voz entrecortada mientras llegaba al orgasmo dejando su especia en la boca del demonio quién la bebio lentamente, recuperaba un poco de aire el menor quién se sentaba en el escritorio para abrazar a sebastián.-

_Joven Amo... Discúlpeme... No se que me pasó y aún así seguí... _-Con pena sonaban las palabras del mayor quién se dejó abrazar... Y a la ves quería ignorar que el estaba exitado por lo de hace unos instantes.-

_No me importa como me hayas tomado ahorita... Cállate y besame... Sólo quiero ser tuyo. _-confesaba el menor quién le regaló un beso por demás de cálido, dejándose llevar el demonio le correspondió.-

-Después de ese beso, no pudieron evitar mirarse con ternura, olvidándose de la excitación que tenían, Ciel se bajaba del escritorio y se empezaba a vestir, el demonio se quedó un poco pensativo, pero salió de su mente para ayudarle a su amo a vestirse.-

_Joven Amo... ¿En verdad no le importó que fuera así de rudo con usted?._ - Pregunto preocupado el demonio que se había ya aceptado abruptamente su sentir y a la ves se había dejado llevar de mala manera por no haberlos aceptado antes.-

_Ya te lo dije no... ¿O me harás repetir que te amo?... _-Le dedicaba una mirada mezcla de amor y un poco de sarcasmo...-

* * *

**Bueno... Aquí termina el cap 6... Realmente espero que les aya gustado... Me tomo un poco más de tiempo de lo que pense... ¡Ah! Dioses... Necesito más inspiración... Bueno espero sus review.**

**Pd. Como habrán notado al principio de este capítulo puse una cortinilla o "skech"... Trataré de ponerlos al principio y quizás al final Jeje...**

***llega el pelirojo con la ropa completamente desarreglada y tambaleandose***

**Hime: O.O!... Pero que te pasó Grell...**

**Undertaker: Hehehe... Fui yo Lady Diamont... Creo que me pase de rudo...**

**Hime: 7.7 ¿Tú crees?... Mira como la dejaste...**

**Grell: ... *q*... Esa maravillosa sensación de fricción entre dos cuerpos...**

**Hime y Undertaker: ¡Callate Grell!**

**Grell: ¿Eh?... *perdido en sí mismo***

**Hime: Taker-sama... Creo que deberían descansar... Lo cuidas bien...**

**Undertaker: Hehehe... Lo haré...**

***Undertaker se lleva a Grell en brazos***

**Ehnm... Etto... Creo... Que... Bueno esto dice mucho... Jeje bueno Bye bye~ hasta la próxima entrega. Besos.**

******Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	7. Expectativa 1: ¿Un Conde Romantico?

***Se oyen unos tacones caminar lentamente, y una figura completamente vestida de negro aparece***

**Buenas… Bienvenidas a la 7ma entrega de este fanfic que tanto aman… Yo lo se, lo aman, y lo les amo x/D gracias por leer mi fic. **

**Y bueno me disculpo por la espera, tuve un funeral… QwQ cosa difícil, se que comprenderán mi tristeza, pero bueno vamos a divertirnos :3*un poco triste* y no se les olvide pasar a mi nueva locura interactiva: **s/10294250/1/Mini-Kuro-Scketh

***Casi a punto de irme una voz me interrumpe***

**Ciel: My Lady, Comprendo su pena, Pero nosotros estamos para animarla, usted es la autora, es quien nos da vida aquí y ahora.**

**Sebastián: Así es Lady Diamont, Sonría por favor, no nos gusta que este triste, queremos ver como evoluciona nuestro romance, ¿Verdad Joven Amo?... *mira con complicidad a Ciel***

**Ciel: / Bueno este… Si, sonría, y tu Sebastián, no digas eso en publico * se sonroja y sonríe al hacer esa rabieta***

**Hime: *comienzo a sonreír* Muchas Gracias T/T. Bueno sin mas aquí el capitulo :3**

* * *

**Cap 7: Expectativa 1 ¿Un Conde… Romántico?…**

-_Joven Amo... ¿En verdad no le importó que fuera así de rudo con usted?._- Pregunto preocupado el demonio que se había ya aceptado abrupta mente su sentir y a la ves se había dejado llevar de mala manera por no haberlos aceptado antes.

_-Ya te lo dije no... ¿O me harás repetir que te amo?..._-Le dedicaba una mirada mezcla de amor y un poco de sarcasmo.

Al oír estas palabras Sebastián no evita esbozar una sutil, pero cálida sonrisa que dirige dulcemente a su Amo.

_-Pero aún así lo lamento Joven Amo…No quería que las cosas surgieran aquí de este modo .- _Decía apenado el demonio que tenia su cabeza y corazón hecho un lio.

_-A ver tú… Sigue con esa actitud, y no vamos a progresar nada, ya te dije bien Sebastián, que no me importo la forma como me tomaste, si no que lo hayas hecho… Aunque si te soy honesto, yo te hice enojar, y por consiguiente me trataste así.- _El conde sonreía un poco melancólico.

_-Oh… Es verdad joven, en eso no puedo contradecirle…-_ Miraba a un lado el de mirada carmesí, ya no sabia que hacer, bueno si sabia pero no quería hastiar a su Amo.

_-Bueno… Creo que ya fue mucha platica por hoy, y el ambiente esta tenso…-_ Acertaba a decir el conde que noto cierta incomodidad en su demonio.

_-Como ordene Joven Amo, iré a preparar su baño.- _Decía antes de salir el Mayordomo de ese lugar, Cielo solo lo veía salir… Estaba un poco ¿melancólico?... No sabia que hacer ahora el conde, aunque el amara al demonio, no sabia si a partir de este momento el seria su amante o si se alejaría y se remitiría a cumplir el contrato que los une.

Momentos después se ve caminar al Joven Conde pensativo a su habitación, tenia pensado dos formas de actuar, la primera seria que si su demonio se alejaba, seria conquistarlo, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, pero lo haría a cualquier costo, pero sin embargo, si este le correspondiese, la segunda constaría de ser apasionado, de vivir plenamente el amor por el tiempo que le queda de vida, después de todo… un futuro largo no era algo a lo que podía aspirar mas, se lo había dado a su demonio como pago por esa venganza, que por una parte aun era bueno que no consiguiera, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de su habitación, suspiro y abrió la puerta pero se encontró a Sebastián frente a el quien lo recibió en silencio, indicándole que el baño estaba listo, el Conde entro y se sentó a la cama y comenzó a vestirse lentamente de forma inconsciente, pues ya era un adolescente y ya sabia atenderse un poco mas por si mismo, decidió hablar directamente desde su corazón y así pasaría lo que tenga que pasar.

_-Sebastián, creo que lo que paso hace un rato, nos afecto, pero no soy tampoco el mismo desde mi desmayo y tu tampoco, no niego que te amo y nunca mas lo negare, yo se que tu también lo sientes, pero no puedo decidir por ti, el que me correspondas o no, es algo que tendrás que decidir tu mismo, se que algo así es fuera de lo normal para un Demonio y respetare lo que decidas ya que te note muy pensativo, demasiado diría yo…- _Hablaba el conde con la mirada baja mientras dejaba su saco en la cama y comenzaba a abrir su camisa, su mayordomo al oír tan sinceras y maduras palabras se quedo una ves mas perplejo, comprendía a la perfección lo que quera decir su Joven Amo, tanto que hasta se enterneció.

_-Joven Amo, realmente es muy maduro y elocuente lo que me acaba de decir, además de muy sincero, efectivamente tiene razón, es algo totalmente fuera de la norma que un demonio y mas de mi alcurnia, se enamore, mas sin embargo correspondiendo a su sinceridad de hace un instante, Yo me enamore de usted en el mismo momento… Ese crudo instante en el que me invoco…- _Hablaba con nostalgia el demonio, quien comprendió que ya solo estaban dando rodeos, si se aman, se amarían a pesar de todo.

El conde solo sonrió esperando que continuara hablando Sebastián mientras el se termino de desvestir y dirigía al baño lentamente, se estaba sumiendo en un sentimiento muy agridulce.

_-… ¿Amo? Espere… Amo, Déjeme lo acompaño, es mi deber_- Hablo interrumpiéndose Sebastián, pero no recibió respuesta del menor, realmente el ambiente estaba subiendo de tensión, parecía que estaba a punto de volverse insoportable, ya que cierto Conde enamorado comenzaría a sufrir por amor.

Ya estando Ciel en el baño y dentro de la tina, tenia una mirada perdida, pero al par un sonrojo y una sutil sonrisa, recordando lo que se vivió en su despacho, mientras el estaba en ese estado, su Mayordomo le lavaba el cabello delicadamente, suspirando ya que no pudo terminar de confesarse ya que noto que Ciel parecía perdido, a lo que decidió actuar… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?... Amaba a ese humano y no quería verlo así, asi que el demonio suspiro sin que lo notara el Joven, sonrió sutilmente para si mismo, pero para el instante en el que le enjuagaba el cabello a su Amo, este se dio media vuelta hacia el, lo beso un poco torpe y apasionadamente, mientras aferraba su húmedo cuerpo al de su Mayordomo.

_-¿A..mo?- _Alcanzo a pronuncia sutilmente entre el beso, mientras se dejo llevar por el mismo, apegando a ese delicado humano a su pecho.

_-Di..me Ciel…- _Fue todo lo que pronuncio el menor dejándose fundir en ese beso.

* * *

**Bueno pues hasta aquí dejo el cap 7… Lamento que sea tan, pero tan corto, me falta un poquito de inspiración por lo acontecido, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será lemon y lemon puro *w* muahaha, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap que es la tormenta final antes de la amorosa y sexosa calma :3**

**Les encargo un Review… Shi? *w* mi los espera con mucha ilusión ya que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Un beso, os quiero **

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	8. Expectativa 2: Una Noche Inolvidable

***Se oyen unas risas y una platica muy amena, Se ve a una morena y un pelirrojo tomando el té, pero un platinado los interrumpe...***

**Undertaker: Hehehe... Lady Diamont, ya llegó la hora de presentar el nuevo capitulo...**

**Hime: o/o... Perdón... Es que la plática con Grell-san es muy amena...**

**Grell: Así es... Planeábamos un par de secue... Digo visitas... Yo me rendí con William... Pero a Lady Diamont... *le tapan la boca***

**Undertaker: Hehehe...**

**Hime: Bueno... Grell-san... ****No hable demás Jeje ... Ahora sí ya concentrémonos en el capítulo de hoy, les prometí lemon y les daré lemon kukuku...**

***se queda hablando con el par de shinigamis en lo empieza el capítulo***

* * *

**Cap 8: Expectativa 2: Una Noche De Inolvidable.**

En ese instante que el Conde se lanzó a besar a su mayordomo, lo hacia entregándose por completo a ese demonio, sí bien era un beso un poco torpe era lleno de amor y pasión... Al par el demonio quién correspondía de una forma dulce mientras apegaba al menor contra el, lo tomo en brazos aferrándose a el con desesperación volviendo el beso más pasional hasta que ambos se les fue el aire...

_-C..Ciel... Yo... Te Amo...- _Decía entrecortadamente el mayor mientras le dedicaba una mirada dulce al menor que se aterraba con el rostro sonrojado por esas palabras.

_-Sebastián... Yo también te Amo...- _Pronunciaba el menor con un poco de pena, al un poco absurdo ya... Y de pronto noto un brillo en la mirada del mayor comprendió que era y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

El Conde aún en brazos del mayor comenzó a desabrocharle el chaleco y la camisa a lo que Sebastián sonrió de una forma encantadora y sincera... Se dejaba hacer por el menor quién lo dejó semi desnudo, era un poco inusual para el demonio quién sí bien antes tubo experiencias nunca se desvestía, pero este humano era especial... Era el único ser del que se ha enamorado y al que se entregaría completamente.

_-Ciel... ¿Que pretendes?...- _Dijo el mayor divertido con fingido inocencia.

_-¿Tú que crees...?- _Susurraba al oído del mayor, quién ante está respuesta lo tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos con cuidado, así lo cargo y lo acostó lentamente en la cama, mientras el demonio se acostaba sobre el menor para comenzar a besar lentamente el cuello del menor.

_-Se..bas..ti..án.. Ahh…-_ Gemía el menor, mientras curvaba lentamente su cuerpo hacia atrás, para darle mayor espacio al demonio, quien siguió besándole el cuello lenta y pasionalmente saboreando la piel del menor, continuando hacia abajo, esos besos se convirtieron en lamidas y mordidas sutiles que bajaban cada ves mas llegando al pecho y se detuvo en los pezones del menor que lentamente comenzó a lamer y a chupar con delicadeza, al sentir la boca del mayor lamiéndolo Ciel comenzó a gemir suplicantemente.

_-Ahhh… Ahhh… Se..bas..ti..án.. no.. te... detengas…- _Decía entrecortadamente el menor con un sonrojo en su rostro y los labios levemente abiertos.

_-Ciel… Te deseo, te deseo tanto… - _Hablaba el mayor quien bajaba sus manos hacia la cadera del menor para acariciar el delicado y joven miembro del Conde, mientras el mayor volvía a los labios de Ciel que eran sus delirio, regalándole un beso con un aire erótico y al par lleno de dulzura.

Se perdieron en ese beso que acallaba los gemidos del menor, su excitación subía abruptamente, Ciel trataba de aferrarse a Sebastián, mientras el beso subía de tono, acto seguido el mismo conde se acerco al oído del mayor y le susurro… _-Hazme tuyo Sebastián- _Al oír esta "tierna" suplica el demonio bajo completamente hacia la cadera del menor, dejando de masturbarlo para así tomar su miembro con su boca, esas lamidas iban de la base a la punta, sin perder el tiempo, el mayor tomo entre sus labios el miembro del menor comenzándolo a chupar con una cadencia que hacia delirar al menor.

_-Ahhh… Sigue Sebastián, Por favor_.- Suplicaba ansioso el menor, a lo que el mayor correspondió aumentando el ritmo de esa cadencia, el miembro del menor parecía ya no resistir estaba por venirse, esto lo noto Sebastián, quien aumento un poco mas el ritmo y hacia presión con su lengua esperando que el menor, por fin se viniera, y pasados unos instantes así lo hiso, dejando su especia en la boca del mayor, quien la tomo toda sin reserva alguna, el demonio realmente disfrutaba esto, hacia años que deseaba probar y tener solo para el a su amado Conde.

_-Mi conde… Lo amo, lo amo tanto.- _Hablo cursimente el demonio relamiéndose los labios mientras bajaba su mano a la entrada del menor que comenzaba a preparar lentamente metiendo un dedo dentro del menor.-

_-Ahhh~~… Sebastián…-_ Fue lo único que dijo el menor al sentir el instante de esa intromisión, que le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda, al sentir como el mayor movía la mano justo "ahí" su cuerpo se perdía y reclamaba mas placer e inconscientemente hablo. _-"Ya tómame"...-_ Al oír esto el de mirada carmesí quien se regodeaba de esa mescla de placer y amor, se quito el resto de su ropa en un movimiento casi imperceptible al menor y termino de preparar su entrada, se sentó en la cama y lo sentó entra sus piernas…

_-Con su permiso mi Amo…- _ Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras introducía lentamente su miembro que hace ya rato estaba erguido y listo con solo oír los gemidos de su amado Conde.

_-Ahhh~~…- _ Fue lo único que emitió la voz del menor al sentir dentro de su cuerpo al mayor que era mas que su delirio, el mayor termino de introducirse en esa estrecha cavidad y comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente haciéndole conocer el placer al menor, al par el conde se aferraba a Sebastián mientras unas lagrimas salían de esa hermosa mirada azulina.

Sebastián se movía cada ves mas rápido, fundiéndose con su Conde lentamente, que a pesar del placer también experimentaba el dolor de la primera vez, quería ser amable, su entrega llevo el mismo ritmo por unos minutos mas pero ese placer quemaba sus cuerpos exclamando por mas, así que aumento el ritmo de esos movimientos haciendo olvidar al peli azul todo rastro de dolor, el menor le correspondió aferrando sus piernas a las caderas del mayor.

_-Ah… Joven Amo, yo… estoy por… ter…- _Al oír esto el azulino, se aferro mucho mas al cuello del mayor y se dejo caer hacia atrás, esa pequeña acción por parte del joven hiso estremecer ambos cuerpos, haciendo que se vinieran al mismo tiempo, se quedaron abrazados unos instantes en lo que recobraban sus alientos, sudorosos, sonrojados y enamorados, así estaba la nueva pareja de amantes que compartían la cama del menor.

_-Sebastián, nunca me cansare de decírtelo; Te amo, te amo mucho mi demonio necio, confundido y perfecto.- _Hablaba románticamente el Conde sin reserva alguna.

_-Ciel…Eres lo único que le da sentido a mi demoniaca vida.- _Contestaba el demonio de excitante mirada carmesí, mientras besaba dulcemente al menor después de salir de su interior.

Esta entrega marcaría el principio de una noche de pasión, besos y caricias que abría paso a su relación de romance entre humano y demonio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lleno de ternura y amor, entre estos dos, un beso, cuídenseme mucho, espero pacientemente sus hermosos review que tanto me alegran y animan a escribir esta bellísima y nada convencional historia de amor.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014, ©**


	9. Senda del Amor

***Se oyen 3 pares de tacones caminar muy entusiasmados de un lado a otro... Podemos ver a Grell Stucliff, Undertaker y a la autora Lady Diamont. De compras...***

**Grell: Moo... Hime... Que envidia compraste unos tacones rojos tan hermosos...**

**Hime: Te los puedo prestar somos de la misma talla...**

**Grell: *w* Enserio?!... Quedaran hermosos con el vestido que me compré...**

**Undertaker: hehehe... Lamento interrumpirles... Pero Lady Diamont... No tiene un capítulo que presentar? XD**

**Hime: O/O... Ah... Es verdad disculpen he andado ocupada… algo entretenida , pero además les notifico que murió mi lap y también mi internet… asi que tardare en actualizar, gomenasai QwQ... Soy un desastre con garritas nyu… **

**Bueno está ya es la 9 entrega de este fanfic... Y de una ves aviso... Ya tengo listo el final en mi fujoshi cabecita xD... Sólo me falta acomodar en medio cuántos capítulos habrá antes de este.**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten :'3**

* * *

**Cap 9: Senda del Amor.**

Después de aquella entrega... Humano y demonio pasaron la madrugada abrazándose y Ciel dormía en brazos de Sebastián quién sonreía de ves en cuando... Hasta que fue hora de que el Conde se levantara, el mayor salió de la cama, fue a su habitación a ducharse y vestirse, procedió como siempre, fue a despertar a los sirvientes y preparó el desayuno de su amo así como el té... Ya no tenía porque preocuparse de un desastre... Así se dirigió a la habitación de su ahora amante.

_-Buenos días bocchan... Es hora de levantarse tiene una agenda muy ocupada...- _Decía el mayordomo con una voz calmada pero dulce, mientras dejaba el té en la mesita de noche y abría las cortinas como todos los días.

_-Hmm... Sebastián...- _Murmuraba saliendo de su sueño y se sorprendió a sentir unos labios cálidos dándole los buenos días.

-_Oh~ Que bien le sienta el sonrojo Joven Amo.- _Decía el mayor con una sonrisa en los labios.

_-¡Sebastián!... no digas esas cosas… Tú, demonio cursi…- _Decía el menor con un reclamo infantil, sonando al malhumorado que era antes, pero esto solo divertía a Sebastián.

_-Oh… Joven Amo, solo digo la verdad… Pero bueno, es hora de su desayuno, le traje un omelette con verduras, pan tostado, una tarta de chocolate oscuro y chocolate blanco con moras doradas, así como un te de Vainilla con notas de menta y mora azul.- _Enlistaba mientras le levantaba de la cama en brazos y lo sentaba en una silla junto a una mesa, Sebastián esperaba que dejara El omelette, quería divertirse un poco con las reacciones del menor, ya que después del accidente no le daba verduras por costumbre.

Ciel vio la comida con un poco de curiosidad y extrañeza… pero aún así tomo su tenedor y comenzó a comer el omelette primero… no paso mucho hasta que se lo terminara, junto con el pan.

_-Estuvo delicioso Sebastián, ¿me podrías ayudar con el postre?, se que tu gusto no es el mismo que el de los humanos, pero seguro podrás comer y probar algo ¿no?.- _ Decía amablemente el Conde al mayor, quien lo veía con una cara de completo asombro… Por mucho que hubiera cambiado no esperaba esa reacción, esperaba algún reclamo sutil y divertido, aunque no era como antes, el conde se había vuelto mas… como decirlo… amable y romántico.

_-Claro Joven Amo…- _Hablo con una sonrisa gentil, tomo un tenedor y se dispuso a comer, si le resultaba raro el sabor, la sensación suave de aquel pastel le gusto, la escena se volvió dulce y encantadora… Dos enamorados que recién comenzaban el día ya sin ocultarse nada.

La mañana transcurrió normal en la mansión Phantomhive, entre las tareas normales de cierto Demonio-mayordomo, así como las tareas y clases del Conde… y uno que otro momento romántico… De pronto mientras Sebastián estaba en el jardín cortando rosas blanca un shinigami carmesí se le hecha encima.

_-¡Sebas-Chan!... Mi amado Demonio~ tengo una noticia que darte~. _–Decía efusivamente como siempre lo hacia el shinigami, y este fue golpeado por Sebastián para poder quitárselo de encima. Lo dejo en el piso sobándose el golpe.

_-Ohya~ Grell-San… ¿A que debo tu molesta intromisión?- _Hablo calmado el demonio esperando respuesta.

_-Moo, Sebas-Chan… no me gusta que me golpes, solo vengo a invitarte a ti y al mocoso a mi boda… aunque tus ojos carmesí me robaron el corazón hace tiempo, alguien mas robo mi amor y fascinación.- _Parloteaba enamorado Grell, esta ves iba enserio…

_-Ya veo Grell-San, mis disculpas por actuar tan rudo, permítame sacudirle la ropa e invitarle una taza de té, como muestra de arrepentimiento.- _Sonreía amable Sebastián

_-¿Eh?... ¿Pero que te paso Sebastián?… estas muy amable… No me digas que al fin el mocoso te dijo que te amaba… Tsk… Moo, yo que quería ver eso, bueno no importa felicidades Sebastián, pero te puedo pedir una favor… ¿Me entregarías el día de mi boda?.- _La ilusión y el amor se veían en los ojos verde-amarela del shinigami.

_-Sera un placer Grell-San, no tengo porque negarme, Soy feliz ya, asi que deseo que usted lo sea, solo dígame, ¿Quien será su esposo?...- _Preguntaba con algo de curiosidad el demonio, ciertamente el amor los estaba cambiando un poco.

_-Está bien, te diré, él se llama Adrián Crevan, no se como pasó pero visitandolo con ustedes o a solas me enamoró...- _Grell estaba deritiendose de amor.

_-Adrián Crevan... No me suena el nombre Grell-San... Pero ha dicho que el Joven Amo y yo lo visitabamos... ¿Podría describirmelo?.- _Pedía con duda y asombro ese demonio de mirar carmesí.

_-Ah Sebas-Chan... Es verdad no saben su verdadero nombre, bueno ustedes lo conocen como Undertaker, el shinigami legendario y antiguo.- _Ponía una sonrisa el shinigami carmesí.

_-¿¡Undertaker!?... Vaya... Entonces será una lujubre boda...- _Hablo divertido Sebastián.

En eso... Cierto joven azulino salía al jardín buscando a Sebastián, ya que este no contestaba a su llamado de seguro estaba perdido en la platica con alguien, y cuando lo encontró vio como estaba sentado hablando con Grell... El menor sintió celos ya que esa molestosa criatura se lo quería quitar, Se acerco rápidamente a Sebastián y lo abrazo.

_-Sebastián... Te estaba buscando... A-m-o-r...-_ Dijo posesivo el menor con una mirada un tanto celosa hacia Grell.

El mayor se sorprendió de que lo llamará así... No lo había hecho... Pero noto los celos del menor y se dejó abrazar regalandole una sonrisa gentil y procedió a hablar.

_-Ruego me perdone mi amor y amo, me distraje hablando con Grell-San, está aquí para invitarnos a su boda.- _Decía mientras tomaba a Ciel en sus brazos y lo sentaba en su regazo.

_-Así es... Me voy a casar, estoy tan feliz, seré una hermosa novia, ah sí... La invitación. Es para ustedes dos, pero pueden ir todos tus sirvientes.- _Grell hablaba emocionado entregandole la invitación, Ciel tomo la invitación y la leía detenidamente, justamente le salió la misma duda que a Sebastián.

_-Bueno felicidades Grell, pero... ¿Quién es Adrián Crevan?...-_ Pregunto el Joven Conde extrañado.

_-Es Undertaker...- _Dijeron al unísono Shinigami y Demonio.

A lo que Ciel se sorprendió, pero en el fondo le alegro la noticia, así no lo tendría revoloteando en la mansión, mientras Sebastián se abrazo a Ciel de manera cálida aprovechando que lo tenía en las piernas, a lo que Grell tubo una reacción rara... Se puso feliz y sonrojado.

_-Moo... Se me hace tarde... Tengo que irme, me escape del trabajo para traerles la invitación... Y sí no hago el reporte Will me matara... Adiós queridos~ Amence muchísimo...- _Acto seguido el shinigami se fue dejando a esos amantes solos, no quería ser mal tercio.

Ya solos Ciel y Sebastián se regalaron un beso dulce, lento y lleno de muchísimo amor... Después de este Ciel tomo asiento frente a sebastián.

_-Te puedo preguntar porque te veías tan ameno con Grell... ¿De que más hablaron?.- _Hablaba el azulino con un dejó de curiosidad.

_-Ah, Joven Amo... Pues me pidió que lo entregara en el día de su boda, y no quise negarme, ya que se alegro por nosotros y hasta le tengo un poco de estima.- _Sonrio el de mirada rubi.

_-Dime Ciel... Y ya veo, sí soy honesto, me alegro también por ellos. Eso explica porque días antes de mi desmayo habían venido a verme y a animarme de que también me confesara...- _Sonrio el dueño de mirada zafiro.

_-Ohya~… Así que a ese par de shinigamis les debo que mi Joven Amo se haya decidido a confesarme su amor… - _Hablo con un tono divertido el mayor.

Ciel sonrió ante la mueca divertida de su mayordomo y amante a lo que le respondió tomándolo delicadamente del rostro y besándolo delicadamente, cosa que sorprendió un poco al mayor, pero le correspondió lentamente.

Ese par de amantes se divertían haciendo sonrojar uno al otro, pero las cosas empezaron a subir de tono, así que el mayor decidió llevarse a su amado Conde a un lugar más privado… Terminaron en la habitación de Sebastián, instantes después se empezaron a oír jadeos y gemidos entre suplicas, al par que alguna que otra prenda de ropa volaba por el aire…

Sebastián besaba delicada pero pasionalmente el cuello y pecho del menor, este gemía ante cada contacto, un calor se apoderaba de los cuerpos de ambos, se desvistieron de a poco uno al otro y comenzaron a entregarse… El de mirada rubí recostaba boca abajo al mejor y comenzó a besarle los hombros, lenta y excitantemente bajando cada vez más hacia la espalda baja, Ciel gemía y suplicaba cada vez más… Esa excitación que comenzaba a surgir lo volvía loco, lo estremecía, cada vez más, solo quería sentir a su amado ya.

_-Se..bas..ti..án… Yo… Ahh… To..ma..me… Por favor…- _Suplicaba perdido en el deseo el Joven Conde, El mayor esbozo una sonrisa perversa… a lo que decidió bajar hasta la entrada de su amado y comenzó a lamerla lentamente e introduciendo de a poco su lengua, a lo que Ciel gemía desesperado, Por unos instantes mas estuvo preparando la entrada del menor, cuando la considero lista, tomo su miembro y lo introdujo lentamente en el menor, cuando termino de introducirlo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, hasta que se acostumbrara al ritmo para así poder moverse más fuertemente.

_-Ciel… Ciel… - _Gemía el demonio mientras lo embestía cada vez más, esa estreches y calidez, lo volvía loco, nunca había realmente disfrutado de una entrega carnal y menos haberla hecho por amor… un amor tan profundo que sentía por su humano.

Ciel por su parte se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama del mayor, su cuerpo aun no se acostumbraba a sentir esa intromisión, más allá de un dejo de dolor, el placer lo carcomía, sentía como cada embestida de su amante se volvía más intensa… eso no le ayudaba mucho… se encontraba a nada de venirse…

_-Ah… Sebas…tián… Ya no aguanto… Es demasiado para mi… Ahhh… _

_-Resista Joven Amo… Ahmm… Un Poco.. m.ás...- _El azabache aumento la cadencia de esas embestidas, realmente tanto placer que sentía lo doblegaba, no era normal que se excitara tanto, pero lo disfrutaba… el cuerpo y alma de su amado Ciel… a pesar de las protestas del menor, siguió varios instantes mas esa entrega.

_-Ah… Sebas…tián… tú.. Demonio lujurioso… Yo… me… voy a venir…- _ Y así lo hiso se vino, manchando con su especia las sabanas blancas de la cama de su amante, mientras que al par Sebastián se venia dentro de él…

_-Jo..ven… A… digo… Ciel… Te amo… -_ Dijo después de venirse y salir lentamente del menor… quien estaba jadeando recuperando el aire.

-_Y yo a ti… Demonio lujurioso…- _Sonrió dulcemente el de mirada zafiro y le entrego un dulce beso cuando lo tubo a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el cap 9… ya me gusto esto de poner lemon… es exitante, aunque digo que fue demasiado fugas… ¿Ustedes que dicen?**

**Y que les pareció mi sorpresa… chan chan chan, mi hermoso pelirrojo se va a casar *-* wahhh que me pondré para la boda ¡asdfgh! Estoy impaciente, Pd… el nombre de Undertaker no me lo invente, lei que es el nombre que Yana-Sama le dio, uhnm pero aun así, alguien puede ser tan amable de confirmármelo.**

**Espero sus hermosos review *w*, besos a todas :3**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	10. El Amar Duele

**En una casa de novias se ve a la autora con un vestido largo en tonos lila y otros en unas sillas…**

**Hime: Ah!... No se que llevar para la boda del pelirrojo…**

**Sebastián: Si me permite mi lady… Este vestido se le vera hermoso *le muestras un vestido en color zafiro*  
**

**Hime: Oh! Es perfecto!, no se que haría sin tu ayuda… por cierto ya tiene su ropa para la boda de Grell?**

**Ciel: My lady… Ya la tenemos y ahora usted también… ahora por que no presenta el siguiente capitulo * le sonrió amablemente***

**Hime: Ah! Lo ciento conde… enseguida, Bueno disculpen, la emoción me carcome asdfgh… Y bueno he aquí la 10ma entrega de este hermoso fic… wow… no crei llegar a tantos jeje… solo espero que lo disfruten mucho…**

* * *

**Cap 10: El Amar Duele**

Después de aquella apresurada entrega entre el conde y su amado demonio, decidieron vestirse y terminar sus respectivas tareas, asi paso la tarde y la noche también, y en la habitación del Conde se le veía hablando con el azabache.

_-Sebastián… Obviamente te amo, y si me gustaría dar ese pasó en un futuro… Claro, si pudiera, Pero… Tu que opinas de la boda de Grell… ¿Es permitido?- _Preguntaba con duda y un dejo de tristeza el Conde.

_-Le Explicare amo, tanto en el mundo Shinigami como en el de los demonios, nos importa poco el sexo de nuestras parejas, así como el de su especie. Y si esta permitido, en el mundo shinigami lo hacen todo con papeleo tedioso, mientras las dos partes estén de acuerdo…- _Hablaba con elocuencia el mayor.

_ -Ya veo Sebastián… Entonces… ¿Y entre demonios no hay unión así?- _Le miro con intriga.

_-Pues… No mucho, los demonios somos muy lascivos y escurridizos, aunque en el caso de que realmente formemos una pareja solida, se puede permitir una unión eterna… mas sin embargo para poder lograr esa unión eterna, no debería de haber un contrato entre nosotros amo…- _Explico con un aire de tristeza hacia su amado azulino.

_-Entiendo…- _La mirada de Ciel se volvió triste nublándose y perdiéndose un poco en si mismo… Pero se levanto de su cama y le tomo las manos al mayor en un gesto de amor que no se le había visto nunca por muy romántico que fuera ya, se aclaro la voz tratando de que no se le quebrara, pero no lo logro y así hablo… _–Sabes Sebastián… No importa cuanto tiempo me quede de vida, hasta que esta maldita venganza se cumpla al fin, Podría directamente haberte ordenado que me dieras al culpable… Pero en estos años tu compañía fue lo único que me reconforto y me sostuvo, se que no tengo salvación alguna, la maldad esta impresa en mi alma, pero sabes hoy es todo tan diferente… Quiero… Yo… Quiero amarte hasta el final…- _El Joven Conde empezó a llorar al instante que hablaba desde su corazón, se le estaba quebrando el alma, sabia que nunca podría ser feliz… Y mas por ese destino tan oscuro al que se ato a la tierna edad de 10 años, Las lágrimas tan puras y llenas de dolor del menor desataron una reacción fue contagiosa para el mayor quien por primera vez en su demoniaca vida sus ojos carmesí derramaban lagrimas.

_-Ciel… Yo…- _Sebastián simplemente no podía pronunciar palabra alguna realmente sentía dolor, un dolor inexplicable, seria ese el porque ellos no debía tener sentimientos, o acaso esa la verdadera expresión del amor… la preocupación, la empatía, abrazo fuertemente al menor con cuidado y… Amor.. a su cuerpo.

Los llantos de ambos eran encerrados en esa habitación… junto con todo lo que sentían, Sebastián por primera ves en su demoniaca vida, comprendió que encontró por que vivir, por que luchar, por que dejarlo todo… Poco le importo ser un príncipe del infierno si no podía estar con su amado, haría lo que fuera necesario, incluso romper el contrato o volverlo demonio, ya no le importaba nada, si no podía estar con su Ciel.

Los instantes se volvieron minutos y luego una hora… Se encontraban acostados en la cama de Ciel abrazados, ya estaban algo más calmados, pero los semblantes de tristeza de Ciel y Sebastián no cambiaban mucho, El mayor se encontraba pensando algo que hacer por ellos, por su amor, deseaba que su tiempo no terminara… Así que se decidió a hablar.

_-Ciel… Yo te prometo que encontrare la forma de salir de esto, siendo egoísta hare lo que sea por nosotros, no me importa ser príncipe del infierno si no puedo encontrar el modo de…- _ Fue interrumpido por un cálido beso en la mejilla por parte del menor.

_-Sebastián… Se que encontraras la forma, sabes… para mi ya no eres una pieza de mi tablero… hace tiempo que no te veo así, pero explícame eso de "príncipe"… nunca me has hablado de tu vida infernal…- _Hablaba con una dulce melancolía romántica hacia el mayor.

El dueño de ese mirar carmesí se dio cuenta que hablo de más, era verdad nunca le decía mucho de su infernal vida… Así que decidió contarle un poco, no tenia objeto callarse, aunque no era algo que ocultara.

_-Le contare, pero preste mucha atención, Yo soy un demonio de la clase mas alta que pueda existir, también soy de una clase privilegiada, un demonio contratista, nosotros tenemos el derecho de escoger que alma devoraremos no como los demás, que se alimentan de almas que caen en el infierno por sus pecados, como puede ver amo, entre nosotros también hay estratos sociales justo como en los humanos… Nací hace varios siglos… en mi memoria no tengo el recuerdo de un nombre ya… aunque se que debo tener uno, soy uno de los 13 príncipes del infierno, hijo del Rey de las tinieblas, así que tengo a mi disposición varios recursos… nunca los he utilizado ya que lo ostentoso de ser un príncipe no es lo mío…-_

Mientras Sebastián hablaba el rostro de Ciel se mostraba mas allá del asombro… no creía lo que estaba oyendo, el que una vez considero un demonio estúpido, una pieza de su tablero, incluso fue despectivo y cruel con él… Se sentía mal por como fue en un pasado, pero ya no importaba, él lo amaba con todo lo que tenia, para si mismo el Conde pensó: "es de una clase muy alta", pero no era eso su asombro, si no que mostraba una clase mas alta que la de él… notaba cierta nobleza y sencillez, ¿Pero como un demonio podía ser así?, el asombro de Ciel se hizo cada ves mas notorio para el demonio, y entonces este decidió cambiar un poco lo que decía por una pregunta hacia su amado.

_-Oh~… Ciel, veo que te has asombrado, ¿Qué esta pensando mi amado bocchan?...-_ Esbozo su típica sonrisa, pero de forma verdadera y cálida.

_-Siéndote honesto… no esperaba que tuvieras tal nobleza, vaya que no dejas de sorprenderme, y bueno, dijiste que harías hasta lo imposible, hazlo por favor, por que tu lo desees, yo no te lo ordenare, así como tienes tu mi alma a disposición, así también tendrás mi corazón y mi vida misma… Confió en ti Sebastián.- _Estas ultimas palabras movieron al mayor, nunca le habían dicho que confiaban en él, ciertamente ese joven humano lo había cambiado, realmente haría todo por él, con orden o sin ella, ya no descansaría.

Después de este momento tan extrañamente emotivo y romántico, pero a la vez agotador mentalmente el Conde se durmió en brazos de Sebastián, y este vigilo su sueño… Así pasaron unos días, la calma reinaba en la Mansión Phantomhive, y se veía al par de amantes en el estudio del Menor.

_-Ciel, ya mande traer a __Nina Hopkins, para que confeccione el vestido para Mayrin, y aunque no quiera los trajes para Ustedes, Yo vestiré con mi traje de mayordomo como siempre.- _Le notificaba al azulino con calma y un escalofrío al mencionar el nombre de esa rara pero confiable mujer.

_ -Esta bien Sebastián, Ah… Pero tu no vas con tu traje de mayordomo, no vas a servir, vas como mi pareja y a entregar a Grell, así que Nina también te hará un traje.- _Sonrió con algo de malicia, quería ver en otro tipo de ropa a su amado, estaba seguro que no podía verse mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

_-¿¡Eh!? Ciel… Bocchan… Pero desde hace 5 años no visto otra cosa que no sea el traje de mayordomo…- _Dijo con fingido reproche.

_-Nada de peros… quiero verte en otra ropa para la boda de Grell… Es una orden…- _Dijo divertido.

A lo que el demonio suspiro, realmente no era de su gusto cambiar de ropa cuando ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero ya que se lo ordeno y lo pensó un poco, pensó que seria divertido para provocar sonrojo y reacciones en su Joven Amante.

* * *

**Moo… me disculpo por que sea tan corto en capitulo, el angust no se me da muy bien… y tenemos que seguir con el tema de la boda de Undertaker y Grell… Ya los traeré en ecena, además ya estamos en la recta final del manga, un beso!**

**Espero sus hermosos review *w* onegai! , los amo, cuidence, matanee dulzuras xD **

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	11. Vals De La Pasión

**En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Phantomhive se encontraba la autora junto con Mayrin... **

**Meyrin: Lady Diamont... Ya es hora de vestirla, me lo encargo el Señor Sebastian.**

**Hime: Me pondrás corset verdad QwQ...**

**Meyrin: Sí Lady Diamont... Así que...**

***pasaron unos momentos y Meyrin ya le estaba cerrando el corset... Y vaya que tenía fuerza la mucama***

**Hime: ¡Duele! QwQ... Nunca he usado uno... *se aferraba a un poste de la cama***

**Meyrin: Resista Lady... *apretaba aún más el corset y la autora se quedaba sin aire...***

***En eso toca la puerta Sebastian, traía los zapatos para ella***

**Sebastian: Lady Diamont... ¿Está presentable?**

**Hime: ... x/x Adelante Sebastian... *a punto de desmallarse***

**Sebastián: Meyrin... Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con ella, es delicada... *suspiro* Yo terminare de vestirla... Te puedes ir a cambiar.**

* * *

**Cap 11: Vals De La Pasión**

_-¿¡Eh!? Ciel… Bocchan… Pero desde hace 5 años no visto otra cosa que no sea el traje de mayordomo…- _Dijo con fingido reproche.

_-Nada de peros… quiero verte en otra ropa para la boda de Grell… Es una orden…- _Dijo divertido.

A lo que el demonio suspiro, realmente no era de su gusto cambiar de ropa cuando ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero ya que se lo ordeno y lo pensó un poco, sabía que seria algo muy divertido para provocar algún sonrojo y reacciones divertidas en su Joven Amante.

_-Yes, My Lord.- _Mientras se arrodillaba con su típica reverencia y esa sonrisa malisiosa que enamoraba al menor.

_-Sebastián...- _El Joven Conde se levantaba de su asiento, camino pocos pasos así hasta llegar poniéndose enfrente del mayor, tomo su rostro con delicadeza y lo beso de forma dulce en los labios, mientras el mayor quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos, su joven amante siempre le lograba sorprender y enamorar.

Sebastián abrazo a su amante azulino correspondiendo lentamente al beso que le regalaba, ese beso se tornaba dulce y lleno de amor... Diferente a los que habían tenido lugar en otro momento... El menor lentamente rompió el beso para pegar su frente a la de su demonio, se respiraba ternura y amor.

_-Ciel... Te amo tanto...- _Dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, era increible ver a ese demonio ser tan dulce y romántico, vaya que el verdadero amor hacia maravillas.

_-Sebastián... Mi amado demonio, yo también te amo tanto.- _Decía el menor mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

El momento se volvía a cada instante más romántico, casi salido de un cuento de hadas... Los instantes fueron llenados por besos y caricias llenos de amor, era una dulce entrega total... Llegó el momento en el que los besos y caricias no bastaban, las prendas de ambos comenzaron a volar dejando sus cuerpos desnudos, exitados y deseosos.

_-Ciel... Ciel... Te deseo tanto mi amado "niño"-_ Besaba y lamia el cuello del menor bajando por su joven pecho que ya comenzaba a ser el de un adolescente.

_-Ahhh... Se..bas..tián... Hmm...- _Comenzó a gemir lenta y entrecortadamente al toque de cada beso, su piel ardia en deseo, su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar a su demoniaco amante... Tendido en el piso se retorcia por el placer que comenzaba a recorrer su joven cuerpo, el cual era manifestado en una erección en su joven miembro, al notar eso el azabache bajo rápidamente y comenzó a lamer con maestría la delicada hombría de su Amo, esto sólo provocó que se retorciera aún más de placer, sus gemidos eran suplicantes y desesperados a lo que el de ojos carmesí aumento más el ritmo provocando gemidos más fuertes reflejo del placer provocado, instantes después aumento nuevamente el ritmo, este lo llevaba a la completa locura haciendo que súbitamente el dueño de esos ojos zafiro vertiera su especia dentro de la boca del mayor, quién la bebía sin dejar que se desperdiciara ni una gota.

_-Yo... Ahhh... Se..bas..tián... Por..fa..vo..r.. Haz..me tu..yo...- _Suplicaba el menor con deseo mientras lo reflejaba en un beso completamente apasionado que dejaba en labios del mayor, quién correspondía con notorio deseo, mientras iba acaricando el cuerpo del menor con lujuria, poco a poco iba lentamente bajando hasta la entrada del menor para comenzar a estimularlá, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo de forma repentina, Ciel había interrumpido el beso, por algo más placentero para el mayor así que bajo a estimular el miembro de su demonio que comenzaba a ergirse majestuoso, lo tomo con una mano y empezó con lamidas cortas, algo torpe y temerosas que a los pocos instantes se volvieron lentas y más cadensiosas hasta que lo tomo en sus labios para comenzar a chuparlo con destreza, Sebastián no perdió el tiempo y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del menor ayudándole a hacer más profunda esa estimulación.

_-Ahnm... C..Ciel... Ahh.. Ciel... Yo...- _Gemia el mayor comenzando a perderse en el éxtasis que le provocaba su amado niño, Ciel continuo con esa atención a su amado, ocasionalmente haciendo presión con su lengua y aumentando el ritmo cada tanto, hasta que una cálida especia le lleno la boca la cual tomo lentamente saboreandola.

Sebastián levanto por el montón al menor, lo atrajo a sus labios, comenzó a besarlo pasionalmente abriéndose pasó el mayor con su lengua probando la boca que tanto adoraba de su menor.

Sebastián tomo en sus brazos a su amado para lentamente recostarlo boca abajo en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de ellos, una ves así sebastián se acerco a besar la espalda baja de Ciel, quién a cada beso gemia lentamente, ese sonido proveniente de la voz del menor era embriagante para el demonio quién comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia los muslos y así hasta llegar a la entrada del menor, comenzó a lamerla con deseo, usando lentamente su lengua para abrirse paso.

_-S..se..bas...ti..án... Ahh..hnmm Es..o se.. Siente... Hnm... Tan... Bi...en.. Ahh... Ahh... Te deseo... Dentro... Sebas...tián...-_ Ciel había caído en la completa lujuria, sus suplicas y jadeos sólo hacían sonreír de malicioso placer al mayor quién continuo preparándolo un momento más y cuando lo considero listo, tomo su miembro con la mano, comenzando a introducirlo lentamente en su amado Conde llegando hasta el fondo, lo tomo por la cadera firmemente y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta para que se acostumbrara a esa intromisión.

_-Ahh...hnm... Jo..ven... Am..mo... Ahnm... Di..go.. Ciel... Es..tas... Tan cálido... Ahnm... Me... Voy a volver... Loco...- _Gemia el mayor quién comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente a un ritmo mayor disfrutando de la estreches del menor, que efectivamente lo volvía loco, al par Ciel entre una mezcla de placer y dolor, gemia a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su demoniaco amante, se había dejado al placer de esas embestidas, aunque su joven cuerpo estaba en la punta del climax quería más, quería ser uno con Sebastián, por varios minutos más continuó esa entrega, Ciel ya había derramado su especia en aquel sillón, temblando y con Sebastián aún dentro de él, le pidió que se sentara, eso hizo el mayor saliendo por un momento del menor quién después se acomodó sobre su amado, El mayor lo penetro de nueva cuenta y sin espera se comenzó a moverse rápidamente, mientras ahogada sus gemidos en un beso húmedo, excitante y muy pasional, estaban jugando mutuamente con sus lenguas hasta que dejo sin aire al menor.

_-C..Ciel... Mi... Ciel... Yo... Estoy a punto... De venirme...- _Entrecortadamente pronunciaba mientras su cuerpo no aguanto más, y con un prolongado orgasmo se vino dentro del menor dejando su especia, al par contenía a su amado Conde en sus brazos quién le mordia fuertemente el hombro derecho mientras el se venía nuevamente dejando su especia en el abdomen del demonio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esa entrega de amor y pasión culminaba entre humano y demonio... Algo similar sucedía en la trastienda del negocio de cierto shinigami platinado, se encontraba en medio de esa entrega con su amado pelirrojo.

_-Moo... Ahh...Ahnm... A..dri..án... Me vas... A volver... Loco... Ahnm...-_ Gemia el pelirrojo desesperado, mientras era fuertemente tomado por su amante platinado, quién lo sujetaba de ambas muñecas que mantenía sobre la cabeza del menor.

_-Hehehe... Sólo... Disfrutalo... "Que...rida"...- _El legendario continuó por varios instantes con esas embestidas llenas de pasión haciendo que su amante carmesí cayera en el orgasmo completo al mismo instante que él, después de haber dejado su especia dentro del carmesí, lo abrazo con notoria dulzura y lo contubo en sus brazos mientras salía de él.

_-Ah... Taker... Me has hecho ver las estrellas...- _Se aferraba a su amante.

_-Hehehe... A querida y tú a mi, te amo mucho Grell... _*volteó a ver su reloj de pie* _Creo que ya se nos hizo para ir por tú vestido de novia... Hehehe... _

_-¡Eh!... ¡Moo! Es verdad... Vístete rápido Adrián, soló nos quedan 5 días... ¡¿Ya tienes tú traje verdad?!- _Parloteaba mientras se vestía con un vestido negro con detalles ojos y se ponía labial.

Ya vestidos se fueron este par a una tienda de novias en el mundo shinigami, todo iba saliendo perfectamente bien, sólo había alguien quién detestaba la idea de ver al pelirrojo casado, pero el ya había perdido su oportunidad de ser amado por ese pelirrojo, lo había maltratado tanto que hasta se gano su odio...

Ya dentro de la casa de novias se veía emocionada a Grell, todo era bellísimo, pero fue interrumpido por la señorita que le traía su vestido de novia, era un hermoso vestido de novia blanco que iba tornandose rojo pasión... Fue a probarselo inmediatamente, le quedó perfecto y el shinigami se vea hermoso, Undertaker sonrio complacido, realmente ese shinigami pelirrojo lo hacia muy feliz, y haría lo que fuera por su felicidad que era la de él.

_-Hehehe... Es perfecto y sin duda te ves hermosa querida.- _Decía mientras pagaba el vestido, aunque no lo pareciera, Undertaker tenía una gran fortuna guardada por todos esos siglos de trabajo como shinigami activo, y aunque estaba retirado del campo de batalla seguía trabajando en los altos mandos de los shinigamis.

Grell fue a quitarse el vestido, así se lo entregó a la señorita con una sonrisa, quién le entregó varios paquetes en cajas blancas, además de ese hermoso vestido fue entregado junto con el velo blanco, guantes rojos, así como unas zapatillas rubí que amo cuando las vio en un estante, Salieron de la tienda para ir al apartamento de Grell, el cual era de una hermosa fachada roja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa entrega Amo y Mayordomo ya se habían vestido saliendo del despacho del Joven Conde hacia la habitación de este, que días atrás los vio convertirse en amantes, guardaba también gemidos, alegrías y llantos, ya dentro de aquella habitación solos el menor pidió un baño a su amado demonio, el cual este preparo rápidamente, las ropas de ellos no les duraron mucho y ahora podíamos verlos juntos en la tina, Sebastián estaba detrás con Ciel sobre su regazo mientras le lavaba el cabello le formaba unas orejas de gato, eso fue divertido para el mayor quien esbozo una sonrisa a lo que el menor miro a un lado y de su voz salió un "nya", haciendo que Sebastián se sonrojara, El baño trascurrió con esos juegos infantiles que divertían y enamoraban a esos dos, llego el momento de salir del baño, el primero en ponerse de pie fue Sebastián, quien se puso una toalla en la cintura y procedió a tomar en sus brazos a Ciel y secarlo delicadamente, después de eso pasaron los instantes en los que se vistieron y nuevamente regresaron en aparente calma al despecho, que para sorpresa del Joven Conde ya había llegado Nina Hopkins, quien se le abalanzo al menor alabándolo pervertidamente por su piel tan tersa.

_-¡Ah!... __Lady Hopkins… Por favor… Mi espacio personal…- _Se la quitaba de encima, ahora recordaba como Grell se le encimaba a Sebastián. A lo que el mayor la vio fríamente y esta se separo de inmediato del Conde.

_-Bueno, en fin, ¿Para que me ha llamado Conde Phantomhive?... no querrá otro vestido para usted...- _Dijo riendo divertida, pero esa sonrisa se le fue al ver la mirada casi asesina de Sebastián.

_-Si quiero otro vestido, pero es para mi mucama Meyrin, además necesito 5 trajes, Uno para Tanaka-San, otro para Bard el chef, Finni mi jardinero, además del de Sebastián y mío, y quiero que el mío y el de Sebastián vayan en tonos azules a juego… ¿Entendido?...- _Hablaba como el Conde de antes, ya que su desmayo de hace 2 meses no había salido de la mansión.

_-Si Conde Phantomhive, traje mis mejores telas conmigo, solo présteme la habitación de siempre y me encargare de todo . - _Decia con ese brillo en los ojos, ya que su trabajo era su pasión.

_-Todo se encuentra listo Lady Hopkins, ya la esperábamos desde temprano, los sirvientes y nosotros estamos disponibles para la toma de medidas, anque las mias no han cambiado, las de mi Joven amo si, ya que ha crecido.- _Hablaba con gracia y eficiencia el mayor hacia la modista, a lo que Ciel sonreía compacido…

* * *

**Bueno… hasta aquí llega el cap 11, espero que lo ayan disfrutado… realmente no esperaban el lemon tan de golpe… wah… lo hice mas detallado… con ternura y amor asdfgh… como amo a estos dos nya!**

**Espero sus hermosos review, me animan tanto a seguir continuando, ya en el cap 12 es la boda de Grell y Undertaker… asi que por hoy me despido, cuídense dulzuras (con tono de grell).**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	12. Sonata Nupcial

**Hola y bienvenidas a la 12va entrega de este fic que tanto aman, antes de la cortinilla tengo algo que decirles y es que desde el fondo de mi corazón y humildemente les agradezco todos sus hermosos review, así como correcciones, sin duda alguna me logran dar una enorme alegría, les estoy enormemente agradecida de que disfruten este fic, espero próximamente alegrarles con otro fic de Kuroshitsuji. Un beso y mil gracias, tenía pensado que el siguiente capítulo fuera el último, pero este fic y mi inspiración dan para más. Nuevamente muchas por leerlo y disfrutarlo.**

**Además ¿Ya saben quién es el celoso de la felicidad que vive Grell?... Pues bueno lo verán aquí... ;)**

* * *

***Después de que Meyrin dejó solos a Sebastián y a la autora... El demonio procedió a ayudarla.***

**Sebastián: Lamento muchísimo que Meyrin la dejara en este estado *tomándola de la cintura para que no fuera a caerse***

**Hime: Nya... Descuida Sebastián... Nunca había usado un corset... Son dolorosos... **

**Sebastián: Ohya... Ya entiendo, pero tiene bonito cuerpo no creo que sea necesario además de que casi se desmaya...**

**Hime: No importa, aún así pónmelo, es un día importante para Grell y quiero ir bien vestida, por favor.**

**Sebastián: Yes, my lady... Sólo porque es usted *le guiño un ojo coquetamente***

***Se podían oír esos gemidos justo como los que Ciel había pronunciado dos años antes, ya con el corset puesto, le acomodó las medias negras y unos bellos tacones zafiro, la autora suspiro tomando aire y Sebastián le puso el vestido zafiro que traía detalles en azul cielo y negro con un escote sencillo pero exquisito, la peino de lado dejando caer su cabello largo, negro y lacio por el hombro izquierdo.***

**Sebastián: Lista my lady... Sin duda es bellísima...**

**Hime: o/./o... Sólo porque tú me has vestido. Tienes práctica verdad... *le sonrió pícaramente***

**Sebastián: Ah... My lady... *saco su reloj de bolsillo* Es tarde... Vámonos...*se hizo el tonto, mientras le entregaba unos guantes negros***

**Hime: Está bien *Sonrió y se puso los guantes, al salir los recibió el Conde en la puerta para tomar un carruaje nada común los llevaría al mundo shinigami***

* * *

**Cap 12: Sonata Nupcial**

Justo después de que Grell y Undertaker entraran al departamento del pelirrojo, aquél quién los observará desde lejos a esa pareja, tan llenos de dicha le hacía sentir mal, suspiro tragándose todo su orgullo, tenía que hablar con ese extravagante shinigami, el dolor, la culpa y el desamor lo estaba matando, sí bien sabía que ahora sólo era odiado por quién en un pasado lo amo, deseaba hablarle y desearle felicidad, así que nuevamente suspiro y camino hasta la puerta del pelirrojo y tocó la puerta, quién lo recibió fue Undertaker.

_-¡Ah!... Señor, Buenas tardes, ¿Podría permitirme hablar con su prometido?... Prometo no quitarle mucho tiempo y no ser una molestia.- _Dijo serio pero con tristeza mientras se acomodada sus lentes.

_-Hehehe... Por mi no hay problema William, pero hay que ver que dice mi pelirrojo.- _Se acomodó su fleco dejando ver completamente su rostro y sus bellos ojos verde-amárela, dejó escapar un suspiro y llamo a su amado que estaba por empezar a cocinar algo.

_-¿Sí, Adrián?... ¿Que sucede?...- _Hablaba dulcemente saliendo y poniéndose detrás de Undertaker.

_-Oh veras querida... William viene a hablar contigo, no seas mala y habla con él, se le ve triste.- _Hablaba calmado y de forma dulce dedicándole una sonrisa, que sólo lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era.

_-Moo... Está bien... William puedes pasar y tomar asiento en la sala en lo que llevó el té.- _Dijo amable pero con cierto reproche en su voz.

Después del pase otorgado por Grell, Undertaker y William pasaron a la sala, realmente se le veía tenso al formal shinigami... Sí ya era difícil decir lo que tenía que decir además se volvía muy incómodo con la pareja del pelirrojo presente, Ya no había vuelta atrás era ahora o nunca... Pasaron los instantes en silencio, Undertaker observaba al moreno adivinando a lo que venía, sí bien se pudo sentir celoso no lo hizo, sabía que el completo amor del pelirrojo era para él, quién lo vio crecer, y en eso llegó Grell con tres tazas de té.

_-Bien William... Dime a que has venido a mi casa, estoy ocupada con mi boda, ¿necesitas algo del trabajo?- _Preguntaba el pelirrojo con duda, mientras se sentaba en las piernas del antiguo y este lo abrazo por la cintura, no imaginaba que podía querer aquel que lo había maltratado tanto.

_-Pues veras Grell... Esto es muy difícil para mí y más con usted presente Señor... Pero ya no importa sólo vengo a sincerarme Grell... Sé que han pasado más de 90 años desde que fuimos compañeros en la academia, se que desde que te interesaste en mí, yo te he tratado mal, te he insultado hasta el cansancio, desprecie tus muertas de amor, nunca te di una razón y hoy que es muy tarde lamentablemente, puedo dártela, tenía miedo de corresponderte y que sólo me amaras por poco tiempo o te aburrieras de mi, quizás no fui digno para ti, además me pesaba el qué dirán aunque es absurdo, nosotros no damos importancia al sexo de nuestras parejas, fui un completo cobarde por no aceptar en su momento que yo te amaba Grell, no sé cómo hacer que me disculpes, pero sé que es algo que jamás podrás perdonarme Grell Sutcliff, Yo me encargare de lo poco que quedó de ese sentir, se que ya sólo me odias y eso está bien, yo me lo gané y no lo reprochare... Además sinceramente te deseo felicidad, mucha felicidad.- _Hablaba con sinceridad y pesar el shinigami moreno que de un instante a otro comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que se le veía en ese estado, esto tomo por completa sorpresa a la pareja ahí presente.

Grell con un gesto se disculpo un momento del regazo de Undertaker, se levanto y se dirigió a William tomándole las manos de una forma cálida al par le limpio las lágrimas de una forma dulce.

_-William... Gracias por tus palabras, sin duda sí las hubieras dicho a tiempo o en alguna de las oportunidades que te di, Quizás tú serías hoy mi futuro esposo, pero como has dicho, tus despectivas acciones por muchas que aguanté colmaron mi paciencia y mataron mi amor hace tiempo, pero ahora tengo a Adrián a mi lado, soy muy feliz, sabes te perdono todos esos malos tratos, aún te quiero y siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón Will...- _Las lágrimas de William se habían contagiado al pelirrojo mientras hablaba dulcemente, le abrazo fuertemente hasta que el azabache dejó de llorar, tomaron nuevamente asiento ya más tranquilos, bebieron su té, William se despidió y disculpo por el momento anterior así también porque no asistiría a la boda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de está emotiva escena entre estos shinigamis y de que William tomara rumbo a su casa aceptando que lo perdió, pero él sería feliz sí el pelirrojo lo era.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano ya caía la tarde, en la Mansión Phantomhive se veía a Nina en ese cuarto de costura preparado bajo sus gustos y especificaciones, estaba cortando tela y revisando su lista de medidas y especificaciones del Conde, había empezado con un hermoso vestido color vino para Meyrin, se veía que era de las mejores y más finas telas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo tuviera listo, lo colocó en la cama de esa habitación.

Mientras aquella mujer hacia su "magia", En la cocina se encontraban Amo y sirvientes platicando amenamente, al par que se hacían los preparativos para la cena, de un momento a otro Sebastián terminaba el postre se decidió hablar de otro tema.

_-Meyrin... ¿Ya pusiste la mesa para el Joven Amo y para Lady Hopkins?, Bard... ¿Cómo está quedando el pollo con almendras?... Finny... ¿Está en orden el jardín?... Y Tanaka-san... Ah... Usted está bien así.- _Hablaba Sebastián con una voz calmada hasta sonaba dulce, ya era algo usual verlo de ese buen humor, realmente ese trío no volvió a su torpe forma de ser, pero eso sí eran igual o hasta más alegres que antes y Ciel los veía divertidos mientras tomaba su taza de té, de pronto algo le vino a la mente, sí bien ya se habrían dado cuenta de la relación con el mayordomo, pero era mejor decirlo.

_-Sí, Sebastián-San, está lista la mesa con nuestra mejor vajilla...- / - Ya casi está listo Sebastián, no te preocupes estará delicioso.- / - Wah Sebastián-san el jardín está en orden.- _Respondieron cada uno en el orden que el demonio les fue preguntando, realmente era un alivio que fueran competentes le dejaban bastante tiempo libre para aprovecharlo con su Amo, Ciel se dispuso a hablar.

_-Bueno como ya sabrán el Domingo vamos a la boda de Grell Sutcliff, sí... Ese extravagante y pelirrojo hombre, les voy a decir que de donde él viene es permitido un enlace nupcial sin importar el sexo de los contrayentes, Así que pido su comprensión, puede no ser algo común en la sociedad inglesa, pero sé que como dignos sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive lo entenderán perfectamente, después de todo amor es amor...- _Los sirvientes escucharon atentos cada palabra de su Joven Amo, y aunque mostraron un poco de confusión sabían a lo que quería llegar el Conde, el trío se miro entre sí y sonrieron, mientras Ciel se acerco a Sebastián y lo tomo de la mano.

_-Joven Amo... Entendemos perfectamente, sabemos quién lo hace feliz y es lo único que deseamos para nuestro Amo, su felicidad, nosotros le queremos mucho por darnos una nueva vida y confiar en nosotros, les deseamos que sean felices Amo y Sebastián-San.- _Hablaba Meyrin desde el corazón por los tres, ya se habían dado cuenta hace un par de semanas, lo tenían entendido y dicho.

La expresión de sorpresa en el Conde y el demonio fue por demás épica... Digna de plasmarse en una fotografía. Cuando se habían recobrado del asombro la pareja de amantes les sonrió cálidamente, fue un hermoso instante, realmente reinaba la paz... Aunque no se sabían todos los secretos de la pareja. Siguieron hablando hasta que llegó la cena, la cual transcurrió tranquilamente con el frío conde que solía ser, aunque eso ya era sólo fachada par su diversión, pasaron los días Nina ya había terminado los trajes el Sábado en la mañana, Amo y sirvientes se los probaron, realmente les quedaban a la perfección, después de probárselos se los llevaron a sus habitaciones. El Conde estaba complacido, le pago lo acordado más un extra a Nina, quién se sorprendió por esa generosidad, Se despidió contenta dejando la mansión en su carruaje.

_-Vaya que está mujer por rara y extravagante que sea es increíble en su trabajo, realmente estoy muy complacido con los trajes... Por cierto Sebastián... No hay nada en la agenda... Que tal sí tú y yo vamos a mi habitación... Me muero de ganas de besarte y sentirte, con Nina aquí no pudimos hacer nada...- _Con una sonrisa llena de malicia y encantó le sugería al mayor, este lo tomo en brazos llevándolo hasta su habitación, se encerraron bajo llave... Como era ya costumbre de aquellos amantes, sus ropas comenzaron a volar, dieron pasó inmediato a la pasión, dejándose perder... Varios instantes después sólo se oían gemidos, suplicas y jadeos provenientes de la habitación del Conde, el tiempo pasó hasta la tarde, ambos habían quedado exhaustos y ahora se les podía ver en la cama dormidos, sí bien era raro que aquel demonio durmiera está vez lo hizo, pasó una hora y Ciel comenzaba a despertar mientras Sebastián lo abrazaba, para sorpresa del menor lo encontró dormido, era una vista encantadora realmente era muy bello el demonio y más con ese semblante de paz.

_-Sebastián...- _Susurro lentamente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza y amor, nunca lo había visto dormir, realmente estaba perdido delineando las facciones del mayor con su dedo índice, lentamente Ciel se acerco a los labios del mayor para besarlo delicadamente, ese sutil y cálido roce hizo que el mayor comenzara a despertar.

_-Hnm... ¿C..Ciel?...- _Murmuro el demonio quién lo abrazaba por la cintura y le correspondía el beso aún medio dormido, el beso siguió por varios instantes subiendo de tono, dejando a ambos bien despiertos.

_-Te ves bastante adorable durmiendo para ser un demonio...- _Rio divertido.

_-Ohya...- _El mayor trato de responder pero simplemente no pudo, jamás le habían dicho algo tan dulce, cada día era sorprendido por ese humano que tanto amaba.

Ciel y Sebastián sólo salieron de su pasional encierro para que el menor comiera, Después de eso nuevamente regresaron a la habitación del Conde, pasaron también la tarde encerrados bajo llave, entre momentos dulces y entregas pasionales término la noche del sábado dando pasó al domingo, a la mañana siguiente como ya era costumbre Sebastián se levanto de la cama de su amo, se vistió a medias con su camisa y pantalón, no tenía caso vestirse completo, hoy usaría otra ropa, preparó el baño para su Ciel y para él, ya listo procedió a despertar al menor.

_-Ciel, Despierta... Buenos días...- _Dijo mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama y de daba un beso de buenos días.

_-Hnm... ¿S..Se..bas..tián?... Buenos días...- _Sonrió después de recibir aquel dulce beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras este par de amantes se daban un baño, Cierto par de shinigamis que habían dormido juntos, se encontraban ahora desayunando mientras platicaban los pormenores de la boda, todo era a gusto de Grell y Undertaker estaba feliz cumpliendo cada uno de los deseos de su amado, el pelirrojo no quería sólo el contrato legal, también pidió una ceremonia y está sería en un salón decorado con flores rojas y detalles planeados el cual iría a revisar Ronald Knox que les ayudaba con la boda y este al par coqueteaba con la organizadora, y así se fue la plática, ahora hablaban de como se arreglarán mutuamente para la boda.

_-Entonces Adrián... ¿Que decidiste al final, te voy a recoger el cabello o no?.- _Le daba un sorbo a su café, esperando la respuesta impaciente.

_-Ah querida, como tú desees, Yo haré lo que te haga feliz... Hehehe.- _El pelirrojo se sonrojo y lo abrazo, realmente era feliz, muy feliz con su platinado.

_-Bueno en ese caso... Te haré una coleta y después me peinare yo.- _Hablaba feliz el pelirrojo que ya estaba sentado sobre las piernas del mayor.

Las horas pasaron ya era medio día, tanto en el mundo humano como en el shinigami, todo estaba listo para la boda, los contrayentes ya habían tomado un baño, y estaban arreglándose, Grell se encontraba haciéndole una coleta baja a Adrián con un lazo negro, también le acomodó el fleco para que se le viera el rostro, aunque no era su costumbre dejar ver completamente su rostro por esa cicatriz que le abrazaba, desde que estaba con su pelirrojo ya no le importó sí él quería ver su rostro lo mostraría, ya que Grell lo término de peinar Undertaker se levanto para ponerse el chaleco que era rojo pasión, su corbata planteada y el saco negro. Quién diría que después de años se vería al shinigami legendario con traje de nuevo. Después de que término ayudó a Grell con su peinado, le ayudó también a ponerle el vestido de novia, ese bellísimo vestido que iba del blanco más puro hasta el más apasionado rojo, así como esas zapatillas rubia al igual que sus guantes y el velo blanco, después de los detalles finales ya estaban listos. Así que se fueron rumbo para el salón.

Al llegar al salón se pudo ver que los amigos de Grell; Eric, Alan y Ronald estaban en primera fila platicando el juez también ya había llegado, así como toda la oficina de shinigamis división Londres, hasta los altos mandos estaban ahí... Eran amigos de Undertaker. Pero... ¿Y él Conde Phantomhive?... No lo veía, Quizás habían tenido algún inconveniente al cruce de mundos, no era para nada normal que se dejara entrar humanos y un demonio, pero la petición y el permiso lo hizo Undertaker, así que no se le pudo negar, era incluso superior de los superiores.

Bueno Grell aunque estaba nervioso, trato de calmarse faltaba aún un rato para la ceremonia y se fue a parlotear con Alan... Al que le noto algo bajo el guante...

_-Ah... Moo... Alan... No me digas que al fin Eric te pidió matrimonio, ¡Que emoción!...- _Hacia un escándalo el pelirrojo mientras hacía que se quitara el guante, Alan se moría de vergüenza y todos los presentes no resistieron reírse.

_-Sí... Sutcliff-San... Eric me lo pidió hace unas horas... Realmente no creí que lo hiciera... Ya que es de ocultar mucho lo que siente, pero ayer que hablo con T. Spears-San... Lo noté más cariñoso... Quizás lo ánimo para que no sufriera como él lo hace.- _Grell se quedó frío... No esperaba eso... William en verdad era noble, y no sólo deseo felicidad al pelirrojo sino que también la de sus subordinados, Grell pensó que era una lástima que ya no lo amara, pero que sí seguía así podría encontrar a alguien. Entonces el semblante de Grell cambio por uno de alegría por Alan.

_-Vaya... No me esperaba esto de William... Pero bueno, Muchas felicidades Alan...- _Fue interrumpido por Eric.

_-Hey roja... Hay te buscan en la puerta... Un Conde, Un demonio y 4 sirvientes... Jajaja...- _Dijo con una sonrisa.

_-¡Ah!... Gracias Eric, espero que sean felices queridos.- _Se despidió y se fue corriendo a la puerta.

Al llegar a la puerta se quedó fría ese shinigami... Era un cuadro de auténtica belleza... Tanaka-san en su forma normal vestía un traje negro con detalles gris y una rosa blanca en la solapa, Bard un traje negro con chaleco verde esmeralda y corbata negra, también con una rosa blanca en la solapa, Finny también portaba un traje negro con chaleco dorado y detalles amarillos así como una rosa blanca en la solapa igual que los demás, se veían como auténticos caballeros ingleses, Meyrin portaba un hermoso vestido color vino, zapatillas y medias negras al igual que guantes, parecía un joven de la nobleza y no una mucama. Ah pero eso no fue todo... Ciel portaba un hermoso traje de pantalón corto color Zafiro, medias completas negras, sus botas azules con detalles negros y azul cielo, así como un saco sumamente bello terminado en una cola larga, su parche azul y detalles cielo, así como el sombrero azul que le había regalado Lizzy bellamente adornado con rosas azules y blancas, así como guantes negros. Por su parte Sebastián vestía un fino traje negro, con un chaleco azul cielo, una corbata azul zafiro, peinado hacia atrás dejando caer la mitad de su fleco por el lado derecho de su rostro, portaban en la solapa dos rosas blancas con un listón zafiro así como guantes negros.

_-Wow... Conde... Sebastián... Minna, se ven bellísimos... Gracias por asistir, espero que no hayan tenido problemas al llegar.-_ Realmente hablaba muy feliz el shinigami carmesí.

_-No tuvimos ninguno Grell, Undertaker lo arreglo todo, nos recibió y nos acompañó William, más sin embargo digo que no vendría, y lo entendemos... Pero te mando algo a ti y a Undertaker...- _Decía Ciel mientras Sebastián sacaba del carruaje un ramo de novia de 48 rosas rojas y una rosa roja con un listón plata.

_-Su ramo de novia my "Lady" y para su solapa lord Adrián, cortesía de William...-_ Les entregaba Sebastián.

_-¡Ah!... Gracias, no sabría qué decir, cuando vea a William le agradeceré este detalle... ¿Verdad querido?.- _Le sonrió a su futuro esposo.

_-Hehehe... Si querida, lástima que no vendrá, pero bueno es más que entendible, aún así se que él es noble...- _Ronald los interrumpió ya era hora de la ceremonia, Undertaker pidió prestado al Conde para que lo acompañara al altar, mientras Sebastián tomaba amablemente del brazo a Grell para entregarlo, Los sirvientes tomaron asiento, la ceremonia comenzó, y como sonata nupcial se podía escuchar "Canon D" de Pachabel. Ciel dejó frente al juez a Adrián, y Sebastián entregaba solemne a Grell en manos del platinado. Tomaron su lugar, la ceremonia se dio de forma tranquila, y aunque la confesión de William y ese ramo de rosas pudieron hacer que Grell dudara, no lo hizo, su completo amor era para Undertaker.

_-Bien señores, ahora reciten sus votos previamente escritos en el acta.- _Dijo el juez.

_-Yo Adrián Crevan, En está inmortalidad, prometo ser tú compañero y amante, me has devuelto una alegría que creí pérdida, te amare a más no poder.- _Tomo de su bolsillo una delicada argolla y se a puso al pelirrojo.

_-Yo Grell Sutcliff, En esa inmortalidad, prometo ser tú fiel compañero, te amare con todo lo que yo tengo, ya que en ti encontré al ser que me complementa perfectamente.- _Lentamente le ponía la argolla al legendario.

_-Ahora pueden firmar aquí...- _pidió e indicó el juez. -_Bajo las leyes de nuestro mundo ahora están casados, un aplauso para los Señores Crevan, Señor puede besar a su novia (?).- _Y así lo hizo Undertaker le levanto el velo a Grell, para besarlo dulcemente, instantes después se quedo admirándolo, realmente sus delicadas facciones lo hacían hermoso y femenino, se oyeron los gritos y felicitaciones así como aplausos para la pareja de nuevos esposos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina el Cap. 12, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, así como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, espero con muchas ansias y alegría sus review.**

**Un beso y Cuídense dulzuras, no olviden sí tienen un amor luchen y peleen por el hasta el final y vívanlo en el presente, el pasó ya fue y no se adelanten al futuro, el hoy es el que importa.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014, ©**


	13. Un Demonio Preocupado

**Una vez más, Bienvenidas :3, tengo el placer de presentarles el Cap. 13 de este hermoso fanfic, originalmente este sería el último capítulo. Pero ya que la historia se está tornando más interesante... Sería un crimen terminarla aquí... Después de algunas reflexiones... E ideas en mi mentecita fujoshi XD!... Les traeré nuevas sorpresas, así que este fanfic no terminara... Igual y lo escalo a una segunda temporada (?)... Bueno todo puede pasar, Quienes deseen algo en la trama déjenmelo de sugerencia en un review y veré como se puede acomodar :3, además de que tomo inspiración de otros fics... Por eso algunas cosas pueden sonar parecidas o familiares, xD... Que puedo decir hay trasfondos que me gustan mucho. Bueno espero que disfruten el Cap. Y espero sus review.**

* * *

***Mientras tanto en la fiesta***

**Ronald: *Se acerca con dos bebidas* Buenas noches hermosa lady... ¿Está sola?**

**Hime: Buenas Ronald... Un poco ¿me harás compañía? *sonríe***

**Ronald: Será un placer... *Le entrega una copa...***

**Grell: Ronald... Coqueteándole a la autora... Pequeño sinvergüenza... Trátala bien... *lo mira pícaramente***

**Hime: Querida tranquila, no le haré nada malo... Digo no me hará nada malo... *ríe divertida***

**Ronald: Grell-Sempai... No diga esas cosas... Claro que me portare bien con ella...**

***Ronald se pasó buen rato coqueteándole a la autora, para sorpresa de muchos ya no le hablo a ninguna otra chica, lo tenía cautivado***

**Hime: Pero Ronald... Tú eres un shinigami... Y yo... ¿No te traería problemas?...**

**Ronald: No eres humana, Pero tampoco eres un demonio... ¿O sí?... Pero eso importa poco ¿no crees?...**

**Hime: Bueno es verdad... Aunque aún no sabes que soy verdad... **

***A lo lejos los veían Cierto Conde, un demonio y dos shinigamis recién casados platicando sobre esa pareja que parecía formarse***

**Ciel: ¿Que creen que pase entre esos dos?**

**Grell: Yo no tengo ni idea... Pero Ronald nunca le había dado tanta atención a una chica... Es más nunca le tomaban enserio...**

**Sebastián: Ohya... Así que aquí hay romance...**

**Undertaker: Hehehe probablemente mayordomo-kun **

**Grell: Será interesante querido... Además la autora no es humana... ¿O me equivoco?**

**Sebastián: No... No lo es... Pero esto se pondrá divertido... ¿o no amor?**

**Ciel: Bastante, sin duda Sebastián... *se abraza al mayor***

* * *

**Cap 13: Un Demonio Preocupado**

Después de la ceremonia nupcial de Grell y Undertaker, todos se encontraban de fiesta, Ronald coqueteaba con las chicas de asuntos internos, pero estas nunca lo tomaban enserio, por otra parte Bard y Meyrin bailaban juntos, quién lo diría ellos una pareja, Finny y Tanaka-san, comían como la mitad de los invitados.

También podíamos ver a los recién casados sentados en una mesa con Ciel y Sebastián, estaban platicando muy amenos.

_-Nuevamente muchas felicidades Grell, por parte mía, de Sebastián y de la Casa Phantomhive. Esperamos puedas visitarnos como antes...- _Hablaba con una sonrisa llena de malicia pero al par con un aire de dulzura y cortesía para la novia carmesí.

_-Muchas gracias mocoso...Digo Conde, Gracias por aguantarme y recibirme en su mansión, pero ahora que lo pienso, estas más amable que de costumbre... No me digas que el amor te ha cambiado...-_ Ponía una sonrisa picara.

_-Pues... Siendo honesto, unos días después de que me visitaron para animarme sobre lo de confesarme a Sebastián, hace tres meses me desmaye duré tres días inconsciente, y en esa inconsciencia pasó algo que me hizo dejar a un lado esa forma fría de ser... Ese miedo de ser lastimado, ya no había razón sí tengo a alguien a quién amar...- _Las palabras del Conde estaban llenas de nostalgia y amor a lo que él de mirar rubí no resistió y lo abrazo con mucho amor, Grell estaba sorprendido pero conmovido mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

La platica y la fiesta seguían su curso, realmente se respiraba amor y alegría en el aire, cada tanto se oían las risas estridentes de Undertaker por alguna cosa que hacia o decía Grell, incluso Ciel le seguía el hilo de las bromas, Sebastián sonreía al ver a su amado como nunca... Feliz... Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por él, entonces se disculpo cortésmente del lado de su amante con una excusa, así se apartó con Undertaker a hablar a solas, aunque eran de distintas especies el shinigami legendario poseía gran conocimiento de otras razas ya que era el de mayor existencia y podría ayudarle, la platica se volvió sería... Muy sería, el rostro de Sebastián reflejaba preocupación, Adrián trataba de animarlo y después de todo lo explicado le dio una sentencia por así llamarlo.

_-Ya oíste todo lo que yo tenía que decirte Sebastián, ya que Él Conde no quiere la primera opción por lo que me has dicho, tienes sólo dos opciones sí quieres pasar la vida con él, sí necesitas ayuda aquí estaremos Grell y yo... Después de todo mi esposo es muy fuerte, listo y de la misma clase que yo.- _Se denotaba la seriedad en el legendario.

_-Gracias Undertaker... ¿O debería decir Adrián-san?... Y justamente Él no quiere la solución que yo le doy, al final sería cruel e insatisfactorio para mi amado, ya sabe, su orgullo de noble...-_ Suspiro el demonio azabache.

_-Pero siendo quién eres... ¿No podrías hacer la primera opción que te doy?... Algo se debe poder hacer...-_ Miro intrigado al demonio.

_-Claro que es posible, pero es hacerlo sufrir...-_ Undertaker comprendió y le dio su apoyo a ese demonio, que parecía ser el único de su raza tan noble como para ser ayudado.

Después de que Sebastián cambio su rostro de tristeza por uno mejor regreso al lado de Ciel quién lo recibió dulcemente, realmente lo difícil estaba pronto a comenzar... Pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos, no siempre son inevitables.

Sebastián abrazo cálidamente a su amado, olvidándose del lugar, lo tomo del mentón con firmeza y lo beso dulcemente ante todos los presentes. Ciel le correspondía lentamente el beso con un poco de pena... Pero con muchísimo amor, se les empezó a olvidar que estaban en público, después de unos instantes se separaron lentamente, Grell y Adrián les sonrieron ampliamente con esas sonrisas tan típicas de ellos.

_-Hehehe... Conde... Cuanto amor, parece su boda y no la nuestra... ¿Verdad querida?...-_ Sonreía con malicia mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su pelirrojo.

_-Moo... Así es, sí gustan pueden casarse aquí, el juez Damarkus-San sigue aquí, y sí lo pedimos Adrián o Yo, no podrá negarse.- _Hablaba maliciosamente pero muy enserio. Ya que sí estaban en el mundo de ellos y abogaban firmado papeles y detallando su tiempo de conocerlos. Se podría, pero aunque fuera buena idea, Ciel y Sebastián pasarían está vez, aún tenían algo que hacer antes de ser felices.

_-Gracias por tú oferta Grell, sería bueno estar casado con este demonio cursi, pero por hoy pasamos, Quizás más adelante nosotros demos es pasó, ¿O no Sebastián?...- _Miraba con algo de dulzura entremezclada con melancolía.

_-Sí Ciel, amor mío, más adelante, son cosas que tienen su tiempo, además de que llevan una preparación.- _El demonio sonrió cálidamente, esa idea de estar siempre con su Ciel, era algo que lo movía enormemente, pero sí llegado el momento no encontraba otra mejor opción, el tomaría la decisión aunque fuera egoísta.

La fiesta continuo hasta entrada la madrugada, El Conde, demonio y sirvientes ya se había retirado, y ahora se encontraban en la Mansión Phantomhive descansando cómodamente en sus camas, En las habitaciones del menor, se podía observar al Menor completamente dormido en brazos de su amante demoniaco, el cual tenia un semblante triste, incluso se podría decir que estaba sufriendo, suspiro y se quedo viendo a su amo dormir, ese humano del cual ya no quería devorar su alma, solo quería una eternidad a su lado, ¿Pero como lo haría?... esa era la pregunta que le inundaba la mente en este momento, sin duda, si se dejara llevar un poco mas estarían derramando lagrimas sus hermosos ojos de carmesí demoniaco.

_-Ciel… ¿Qué hare si no puedo lograr tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad?... Seguramente me hundiría en las profundidades del infierno para nunca más salir…- _Hablaba con una mescla de dolor, sufrimiento y un gran amor, inusual en un ser como él, abrazo con delicadeza a su menor que yacía dormido, el tiempo se paso rápidamente, una nueva mañana llego y de nueva cuenta la rutina comenzaba, con el mayordomo la cambiado y con el desayuno al pie de la cama para su amo.

_-Buenos días Amo, aquí esta su desayuno, Para hoy le he traído unas tostadas francesas con chocolate, nueces y frutos secos, así como un te de vainilla con notas de lavanda, espero que le agrade, además para el día de hoy no hay ningún pendiente, solo las compras de cada mes my lord, ¿A que hora desea salir amo?.-_ con una sonrisa hablaba mientras le ponía el desayuno enfrente ya que se había sentado en la cabecera de la cama.

_-Solo las compras… ¿he?... Bueno salimos a las 10 am… tenemos casi 3 horas para nosotros.- _Con un poco de perversión en la voz en lo ultimo de la frase.

_-Mi amado Ciel… Vaya que eres pasional… Claro por mi no hay problema, podría pasarme toda la eternidad haciéndote el amor.- _Con dulzura beso repentinamente al menor en los labios por unos breves instantes, antes de dejarlo desayunar.

Después de que el Joven Amo termino de desayunar, tomo gentilmente de la cintura a Sebastián para que lo cargara, así lo hiso el demonio a lo que sorpresivamente el menor le beso pasionalmente, comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el beso, los instantes pasaron y el conde ya estaba nuevamente recostado en su cama con el camisón desacomodado mientras le quitaba el chaleco a su impecable y perfecto demonio-mayordomo.

* * *

**Bueno por hoy el capitulo termina aquí… Les prometo lemon Sebas x Ciel en el siguiente capitulo, ya que mi inspiración esta muy… pero muy dividida en dos fic que estoy preparando. **

**No olviden que las quiero y que espero sus hermosos review, un beso dulzuras :3 **

**Hime Diamont, 2014, ©**


End file.
